The Demigod Diaries
by Miss. Poppy May
Summary: A detailed week of what happens at Camp Half Blood when the kids aren't questing or following Rick Riordan's Disney appropriate manuscript.
1. Prologue

**I'm the narrator and this is just the prologue... so it's kind of short. Don't worry kiddies, the first real chapter will be up either tomorrow or on Monday, so the wait won't be too long. **

**Story Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or anything affiliated with it. I do, however, own the title of the Demigod Diaries because the book isn't published yet and I thought of the title before I realized that he had a book coming out called the same thing. Talk about awkward... **

**BTW, the whole thing will be in Travis' Point of View... unless people ask to hear from someone else ;) **

* * *

It was your typical day at Camp Half Blood. Kids were running around with swords and other dangerous weapons, Clarisse was pounding on everyone, and every cabin was doing their own thing. The only thing different about today was that it was the day before the summer season began, and campers were flooding in. I saw Argus struggling to carry a daughter of Aphrodite's designer luggage and the harpies were trying to control the traffic. Mr. D wasn't awake, he considered anything between the time periods of after the break of dawn and before noon an ungodly time to be awake and was rarely seen before one. Chiron was galloping around, trying to help kids get settled and it was more chaotic than usual, And I loved it. There was something about everyone coming back together that made me really happy. It was almost better than the feeling you get when you win capture the flag, or when you make a particularly good steal. The best part about all the campers coming back though, was being reunited with everyone. Only some of the campers stayed full time, and it was usually little kids who couldn't really defend themselves yet or kids who did have families to go back to or didn't want to. So basically, it was just me and Travis unless it was summer or school was on a break. Then, the camp was party central. And I had a feeling that this summer was going to be epic. The Titan War was finally over and everyone was in high spirits, meaning that we could act like normal teenagers and relax a little. I had big plans for this summer, and I'm sure my partners in crime did too.

.

I was at Thalia's pine with Connor, waiting for Percy to arrive. We had been waiting all year for this summer, and we couldn't start without him. It goes against the bro code. Finally, after waiting for hours, or a few minutes, I saw a blue Prius racing towards the camp. I was pretty sure it was Percy, the driving gave him away. He almost crashed into a fence, but luckily stopped at last minute. Totally ignoring camp rules, Connor and I raced down the hill to meet him. The first Percy to get out was Annabeth and boy, she did not look happy. She looked a little green, to be honest. She staggered towards the trunk and started to unload bags. Percy ran out of the car and towards me and Connor. The three of us ran slow motion into each other and had an epic man hug. I saw Connor reach for Percy's wallet, but the young padawan had learned and his wallet was duck taped to his pocket. When we finally let go of each other after a lot of obnoxious shouting and laughter, a woman came out of the car and man, she was smoking.

"Are you all set, sweetie?" She asked, and brushed some hair out of Percy's eyes.

"I'm fine, Mom," he grumbled, and shoved her hand away. My eyes bugged out of my head. There was no way that this fine MILF was Percy's mom, they looked nothing alike. The MILF took notice of us and smiled.

"Oh, you must be Percy's friends Travis and Connor! It's so nice to meet you!" She pulled us both in for hugs and Percy gave me a look that very clearly said, "that's my Mom, dude. Gross, stop thinking those thoughts." I ignored him. Poseidon had some great taste. Percy mom released us and gave us a once over. Nice.

"Well, I'm glad my son as two more people to take care of him! Annabeth can't do it all alone!" Annabeth snorted.

"Trust me Sally, these two will get Percy into trouble, not Protect him from it," she said, walking past us with a few bags.

"Why ever would you say that, Annabeth? Here, let me help you with your bags to prove what a gentleman I am," Connor said, reaching for her bags. She kicked him in the shins.

"Yeah right. You can't fool me, Travis, I'm a daughter of Athena."

"I'm Connor!" She just rolled her eyes.

"I don't care which one you are." Then she sauntered up the hill and into camp. Percy stared after her with a dreamy expression on his face.

"That's my girlfriend."

"Thanks, genius, we had no clue," I retorted. He just rolled his eyes and shoved me. So I shoved him back. Before we could break out into a shoving war, his mom broke us up.

"Save it for the area, boys. Now, kiss Mommy good-bye," she said, drawing Percy down so that he could kiss her cheek. After she doted on him for a few minutes, she left with a tearful good-bye. The second the car was out of sight, I turned and faced Percy.

"So, did you bring the snacks from the outside world?"

"Of course I did, why do you think I have so many bags?" He said, gesturing to the gigantic assortment of bags on the ground. "Now, everyone grab a bag and haul this stuff up to my cabin. I have to get settled in and fast. This summer won't last forever and we have a ton of stuff to do."

* * *

**Liked it? Hated it? Can't wait for more? Review! And check out my other stories if you haven't already. **


	2. Monday

**I'm finally done writing this! It's pretty long, over 5k words, so hopefully you guys won't be disappointed. This story will be updated once a week, no exact day because I have a really busy and chaotic schedule. The prologue got a great response so I'm super happy and I can't wait to see if you guys like the actual story!**

**This little message is for Bookworm909: Your Private messaging is off so I couldn't contact you sooner, :/ sorry about that. You were the first one to figure out what my Mary Sue's initials stood for, so you won, yay! To answer you question about this story and the level of teenagerness [I just invented a new word!] I won't be pushing the envelope with completely unrealistic things. You won't read anything that you can't see in an episode of Glee and I'm basing the characters actions off how I know teenagers where I'm from act, so it night be a little different from the way other people behave. I loved your review, by the way. It was so sweet :)**

**Last little note before the story starts. I don't condone the way the campers act. I don't do any of this stuff myself, and you guys shouldn't either if you're like thirteen. If you're at least in High School, do whatever you guys want as long as you're being safe and understand the consequences of your actions and take the necessary safety precautions.**

* * *

**8:00-9:00= Breakfast and Cabin Inspection**

* * *

"Travis," someone sang in my ear. I grumbled and pushed them, snuggling deeper into my bed. They tried again, a bit louder this time. "Travis, it's time for you to wake everybody up." I stuck my head under the pillow. Whoever was trying to wake me up stopped after that, and for a few minutes, I thought that I would actually get to sleep in. I was wrong.

"Travis, get your lazy butt out of bed and get ready to lead! Drew's doing cabin inspection today and if this cabin doesn't at least look semi-clean, we're on dish duty… _again_!" My youngest sister, Madeline, screamed through a blow horn, right in my ear. I was awake now. I stood up and looked at Connor, who had the top bunk this year, we liked to rotate to be fair. He was sleeping peacefully, a soft smile on his face and snuggling his stuffed snake. I almost felt bad about waking him up. Just kidding, I didn't feel bad at all. I grabbed his ankle and pulled, sending him tumbling towards to ground. He fell with a huge bang which woke up the rest of the cabin.

"Good morning, my fellow thieves!" I shouted, pulling pillows out from under heads and knocking on people's foreheads. Chris tried to bite me and someone threw a rubber chicken at Connor, who was trying to wake some of the younger kids up. "I know you don't want to get up, but think of it this way. If you don't get up and starting 'cleaning,'" I air quoted, "then we'll get dish duty and Drew gets the satisfaction of seeing us in our jammies." That woke everyone up.

"Drew's doing cabin inspection? Why didn't you say something earlier?" One of my brother, Gavin, cried, scrambling to get up. His legs got tangled up in his sheets and he fell face first onto the ground.

"I didn't tell you earlier because I wasn't awake. Now, no time to waste! Get going!" My timing was perfect, because the conch horn blew only seconds later, sending everyone into a tizzy. People were fighting over the bathroom, whose camp shirt was whose, and over hiding places for the things no one felt like picking up. So basically everything. I just stood there trying to decide what to do first. I looked down and realized I was still in my boxers, which meant that I had to try and find something clean. After smelling everything I owned, I found some remotely clean shorts and a shirt I "borrowed" from Connor. Good enough. I shoved everything under my bed and threw a blanket on top of my mattress. All clean.

.

"Cabin Eleven, get ready for inspection?" Connor shouted, and everyone ran to stand next to their bunk. I surveyed the cabin. The beds were messily made and things were sticking out from under beds, corners, and I spotted something poking out of the attic. All in all, this was probably the cleanest the cabin had ever been.

"Great job guys, we might actually get a three today," Connor said, and started fist pumping.

"Oh dear gods, please stop that before I go blind." A snotty voice said by the door and Connor turned around so fast I think he got whiplash. Drew was standing in the doorway, her nose wrinkled in distaste. She was wearing a tight camp t-shirt, the shortest shorts known to man, and a pair of wedge sandals. Her hair was down and curly and she was wearing make-up and jewelry fit to go to a ball or something. And, when she walked past me, I noticed that she smelled like flowers, herbs, and sunshine. It's too bad that's she's such a raging bitch, or I would totally go for her. Scratch that, I don't care how much of a bitch she is, I can keep her mouth busy enough that she can't ruin anything. She walked around the cabin, muttering about how gross it was while scribbling furiously on her clipboard, zebra print today, in pink pen. After few minutes, she walked over to me and Connor and thrust a purple piece of paper in our faces. It smelled like lavender.

"You guys got a two and three quarters. I'm impressed." She said sarcastically, then left. Connor turned to me.

"She's lucky she's a babe." I nodded my head.

"Yeah, being a charmspeaker probably helps too, though. You ready to get breakfast?" He nodded.

"Cabin Eleven, fall in!"

.

By the time we got to breakfast everyone was already there, even Percy and the Hypnos cabin. I don't think it counted though, because the Hypnos cabin was still asleep and Percy's shirt was on backwards and his boxers were sticking out of his shorts. When the whole cabin finally sat down, Chiron announced that we could eat and the wood nymphs brought out huge platters of food to every table. I filled my plate until I could barely keep anything on and walked to the nearest bronze brazier and carefully picked out what food I wanted to offer. I decided on most of my strawberries and whipped cream, because they looked great, and probably would have tasted delicious. Despite how early it was, the pavilion was already full of activity. Campers were screaming, fighting, all that fun stuff. Now that the Hermes table wasn't crowded, meals were much more enjoyable. Connor and I actually had space to plan pranks and we could move around to get more targets for breakfast spitball. Once breakfast was over, Chiron stamped his hooves.

"Heroes! Welcome back for another wonderful summer! I would like to remind you before the day begins that if you hurt, maim, or kill another camper, dessert will be taken away. If you don't go to your planned activities and you are caught, you'll be chained to a rock and eagles will pick at your liver for however long I see fit. For a full list of rules, stop by Mr. D's office, it might be there. Also, we much remember that even though there are no upcoming wars in the foreseeable future, we must train as hard as ever. Constant vigilance! Now, to you activities, don't be late and I will see you all at lunch!" His speeches are so inspiring.

* * *

**9:00-10:30= Ancient Greek (Taught by Annabeth)**

* * *

If Drew was the prettiest, maybe even sluttiest, girl at this camp, than Annabeth was the exact opposite. Sure, she had a nice face and body, I guess. All daughters of Athena look exactly the same, and I mean down to the last freckle, so I didn't really think she was that special. Drew dressed to impress, and Annabeth dressed like a nine year old going on a hiking trip. Take the way she dressed today, for instance. Annabeth was wearing Bermuda shorts, a loose camp shirt, and sneakers. She had on no make-up and her hair was in a messy ponytail. I will never get why Percy dates her, she's not even nice. Like she knew what I was thinking, and I wouldn't put it past her, Annabeth glared at me like she wanted to stab me with her dagger.

"Welcome to Ancient Greek for beginners. If you are here, you are either new to camp, this is your first year of ancient Greek, or you're an idiot. Please separate into groups according to these three categories." Everyone in the class split up. It was mostly younger kids who were finally starting to take lessons, or new kids. Then there was me, Connor, some Hypnos kids, and a son of Ares. Being here was a real hit to my self-esteem. This was my seventh year taking beginners Ancient Greek. Sure, I could speak, write, and understand it, but this was like an English class. We did book reports and stuff, which is not my thing. Connor just fails so I don't have to take this class alone, the Hypnos kids are always sleeping so they never know what's going on, and that other kid is just stupid, there's no way around it. The worst part has to be though, is that Percy was in the advanced class with all the Demeter and Apollo kids. I'm not sure how that happened, but it did. This year was going to be different, though. I was actually going to pass so that I wouldn't be stuck here with all the dummies and newbies. Annabeth walked by my desk and dropped this gigantic book on it. There is no way I'm even opening that thing.

"The first book we will be reading is _The Odyssey_. It is a requirement for this course…" She continued to drone on and on. So much for me passing.

* * *

**10:30-11:00= Lunch Preparation with the Wood Nymphs**

* * *

"I can't believe we got assigned all that work," I whined, slicing bread for the panini's.

"I know right? You would think after seven years we would know this stuff, but with that work I've put into failing, I haven't had time to actually learn the stuff. " I nodded sympathetically.

"It's a good thing we aren't sons of Athena, would have been disowned and cast into Tartarus years ago." Just as Connor was about to respond, I heard a voice behind me.

"Why are you being cast into Tartarus? You aren't trying to follow in Luke's footsteps, are you?" Connor and I whipped around, ready to give whoever mentioned Luke and verbal, and maybe physical, lashing. Standing there innocently was a nymph. I sighed and slumped my shoulders. Dryads were known for being insensitive, and they really don't get the whole "Luke was evil but apparently had second thoughts at the last minute" thing. I tried to stay out of their way, because even though they were pretty, they were mean and were know for getting people in trouble. As a son of Hermes, I am perfectly capable of getting into trouble myself and don't need help. Well, besides Connor and sometimes Percy and Beckendorf when he was alive, but that's not the point.

"Um, what can we do for you Ms. Tree Lady?" Connor asked. She beamed at him.

"Well, I heard that you and your brother needed help and I happen to know Annabeth's Ancient Greek course by heart. I would be more than willing to tutor you," she explained. Connor beamed.

"That'd be great-" I cut him off.

"What, what's the catch?" I asked. If you're a demigod, you quickly learn that nothing is free and that you always have to pay. Once, Clarisse tried to take my hand as payment for getting my head unstuck from the toilet after she shoved it in. I'm still confused about that. The nymph in question blushed green.

"Well, I just need you to do me one teeny tiny favor."

"We're listening."

"You see, I think that my boyfriend Grover is cheating on me with this blueberry bush and I need to get back at him," She said in one breath and then closed her eyes, like she was afraid of our reaction.

"I don't get where we come in- oh my gods!" Connor yelled. The nymph attacked my brother, trying to kiss him. I tried to get her off, but she was pretty strong for a tree. I looked at my cabin mates, trying to see if they would help me, but they weren't even paying attention, they were too busy making lunch. I cursed my bad luck and the gods. I gave them my strawberries and whipped cream and this is how they repay me? By having my brother attacked by a tree nymph? Finally, the metaphorical light bulb went off and I had a plan worthy of Athena.

"Fire!" I screamed, and pointed by the woods. The nymph instantly let go of my brother and ran off, yelling that she had to protect her tree. When she was finally gone, I checked on Connor.

"Are you okay, bro?"

"No! Do I look okay?" I looked at him. He was pretty pale and had green kiss marks all over his face and was shaking. I patted his shoulder.

"Do you want me to go find you some ambrosia or nectar?" He shook his head.

"No, I'll be okay… just don't make me go near any trees."

* * *

**11:00-12:00= Archery with the Apollo Cabin (Taught by Chiron)**

* * *

I hated this class. I mean, having a class with the Apollo kids is bad enough, but having archery with them? That's a punishment fit for the fields of punishment. They were so cocky and I don't even know why they take archery with people who aren't in their cabin, they're so good that hitting a moving target smack dab in the center with four different arrows is like breathing. The worst part though, is that Chiron has extra time to focus on the campers who don't shoot arrows in their sleep. Like my cabin, for instance. It's always good advice, but you can only take so much of it before you pull a Clarisse and try and behead the nearest camper. That's actually happened quite a few times. Needless to say, archery isn't my thing.

* * *

**12:00-12:30= Greek Mythology with the Poseidon Cabin (Taught by Grover)**

* * *

Connor and I waited by the forest, listening out for the sound of horrible reed pipe playing. Grover, being the nature loving satyr he was, insisted that we have class outside. The rest of our cabin had class with another satyr named Dennis, who took his job teaching Greek history and mythology very seriously. I'm so glad we didn't have him. Grover always gets distracted and never ends up teaching us anything, we're only on chapter six of the book we started three years ago. The only downside is that Grover has a tendency to be a little late… so I've been waiting for his fury ass to show up forever. Just as I was about to give up and suggest to Connor that we go and raid the camp store, Percy came jogging up, his hair even messier than usual and a goofy smile on his face.

"What we you doing? Breaking some camp rules with Annabeth?" Connor said suggestively, wiggling his eyebrows. Percy's smiled wider.

"Not all of them. Annabeth wanted to skip archery and I, being the amazing and caring boyfriend I am, decided to entertain her so that she wouldn't be bored."

"So, why aren't you with her now? Last time I checked, sexy times with your girlfriend are much more exciting than fake lessons with Grover," I said. He turned bright red.

"There were no sexy times, you know how Annabeth is, marriage and all that stuff. And I'm here not only because I love you guys and want to spend every waking moment with my bros, but because Mr. D caught us." My jaw hit the ground and Connor did a fake spit take.

"Mr. D caught you? How are you not a plant?" I spluttered.

"I'm not really sure. All I know is that Annabeth and I were kissing, then she told me to lock the door so that no one, she probably meant you guys, would barge in on us. When I went to go lock the door, Mr. D was just standing there."

"Oh, gross! Do you think he was watching you guys?" Percy shook his head.

"No, he looked a little out of it. Still, I wasn't taking any chances. I ran out of my cabin so fast, I left one of those dust imprints of my body like they do on TV." Connor and I were full out laughing now, and I'm pretty sure I was crying.

"Annabeth's probably still sitting there."

"I bet she got turned into a plant." Connor chuckled, whipping a tear from under his eye.

"I'd bet you'd know all about plants, wouldn't you, Connor?"

.

We are turned around and standing behind us was a very mad Grover.

"Oh hey G-man, what's up?" Percy said casually, but Grover ignored him.

"I heard about you and Juniper," Grover said, shaking a club in Connor face.

"Whose Juniper? I don't know anyone named Juniper, what kind of name is that anyway?" Connor said, backing away. Grover bleated.

"You know very well who Juniper is! She's my girlfriend, the nymph you were seen with this morning at lunch prep!" Connor blinked.

"You mean the crazy one that attacked me?" I face palmed. You never called a guy's girlfriend crazy in front of him. I can't believe everyone thinks that Connor is the smarter brother. Grover tried to attack Connor, but Percy grabbed him, holding him back. Connor hid behind a tree.

"Grover, I'm sure he didn't do it on purpose, tell him Connor!" Percy said between grunts, trying to hold back Grover, who was putting up quite the fight.

"Yeah, man! I didn't do anything! She just came up to us, starting talking about being helpful or some shit and them she attacked me! Said something about a blueberry bush!" Grover stopped.

"You mean Genus? She's jealous of Genus?"

"Ah, sure. Is Genus the blueberry bush? I didn't even know that nymphs had names." Grover ignored him.

"She's been so insecure since I've become Lord of the Wild, and I guess I have been neglecting her lately. She really cares enough about me to kiss Connor to make me jealous?" Percy nodded.

"Hey, I'm a hot commodity at this camp!" Connor protested. I kicked him in the knee cap. I didn't want to witness angry Grover again.

"Wow, I better go and patch things up. Sorry for trying to impale you, Connor. See you guys later!" He ran off in search of his psycho girlfriend.

"Wait, what about class?" I called after him. Percy snorted.

"Yeah, screw class. I'm going to go see if Mr. D's gone and if Annabeth wants to 'hang out.' See you guys at free time!" Then he left too. When he was out of sight, Connor turned to me.

"Hey, wanna go raid the camp store?"

* * *

**12:30-1:30= Lunch**

* * *

After pillaging the camp store, we grabbed our cabin mates and marched them to lunch. Connor was little scared to go into the dinning pavilion, you don't get over being attacked by a nymph, I guess, but I dragged him in anyway. As his older brother, it's my job to make sure that he doesn't starve to death. Lunch was normal like usual, except Mr. D was giving Annabeth and Percy weird looks and someone, probably a daughter of Aphrodite, had braided Chiron's tail. Either no one wanted to tell him or he liked the new look, because he did nothing about his tail. Which is weird because he takes such a long time to do it in the morning and gets extremely testy when it's not all nice and perfect. I would know; once Connor and I stole his curlers and he took away our dessert for a month! That's more time than you get for killing someone! After that little incident, I swore I would never steal from Chiron again. Except maybe his music, because that would be for the good of humanity, so it's not really a crime and he can't take dessert away for me showing off my true hero skills. Right?

* * *

**1:30-3:30= Weapon Making with the Hephaestus Cabin**

* * *

"So, it's summer!" Jake Mason, the counselor of the Hephaestus cabin said over the pounding of hammers and whatever else goes on in a forge. We were supposed to be making weapons, but we already had swords and stuff so I don't see why we have too. Instead of making weapons like good campers, Connor and I were standing by Jakes forge, keeping him company and try to keep ourselves cool with the portable mini fans we had stolen earlier.

"Thanks, I didn't notice!" Connor said sarcastically.

"I wasn't finished! Anyway, I wanted to know if you guys know who you're hooking up with yet. I know I already have a list." I know what most people would think. "Ew, gross, you guys plan to get with your family members? You need some serious therapy." But incest is the least of our worries. And besides, it doesn't count unless it's from your own cabin. It's like the gods say, if it's hot and alive, I'm banging it.

"No, but we have to whole Aphrodite cabin, and there are some cute Apollo girls we haven't gotten mixed up with yet. What about you?"

"Only one. Melora, that new daughter of Athena. She's pretty great." I scrunched up my nose. Daughters of Athena are no fun, they're on the same level as Demeter's kids. As dateable as daughters of Ares.

"Hey! I heard that!" I heard Chris shout. Whoops, did I just say all that out loud. I looked at Connor, trying to convey that question using our brother telepathy. He nodded and winced.

"Well, this is awkward. Anyone want a mini fan? I just stole them this morning. Ten drachmas each."

* * *

**3:30-4:30= Letters Home**

* * *

I glanced at the sun dial hanging on the wall. Only an hour left until free time. Sighing, I glanced at the paper in front of me. Since demigods couldn't use phones or anything convenient like that, we had to communicate with our family by letters. What a cliché, summer camp thing to do. No matter how many times I told Chiron that my mother knew about the gods and could be reached by Iris messaging, he still made me write, saying that I needed to practice my English. Why, I'll never know. My English is perfect. Connor's the one who can't write.

.

Deer Momme,

Camp is going grate, I'm having a ton of fun kiling monsters and shit, I mean stuff, liek that. Connor is beeing anoying, butt I don't mind cause I'm a grate brother. Siriusly, you shuld send me some xtra munny four putting up with him. Drachmas or mortal cash wil do, butt if you culd get you're hands on some drachmas, send thos. We'll try and cume hom soon, butt training is relly tuff rite now, so don't espect a visit.

Luv,

Travis

P.S.

I'm runing out of clean lawndry, sum underwhere wuld bee appreciated.

.

I read over my letter. Fucking dyslexia.

* * *

**4:30-6:00= Free Time**

* * *

"Born free! As free as the wind blows, as free as the grass grows!" Connor belted out, dancing across the green towards the lake where all we all usually met up. But when we got there, the only person there was Will.

"Hey, where is everybody?" Connor said, scratching his head and looking around like everyone was hiding and would pop out any minute. Will rolled her eyes.

"Clarisse, Annabeth, Percy and Chris are on a double date or something like that, Juniper and Grover are repairing their relationship, Rachel's in her cave trying to channel the oracle, Nico's gods know where and I'm writing a new campfire song."

"So, translation: Percy and Annabeth were going to have a little 'quality time' and Clarisse found out and wanted to make Percy mad so she grabbed Chris and set up a double date and now they're in the woods fighting monsters cause that's their idea of romantic. Juniper and Grover are making headbands out of flowers and dancing to reed pipe music to align their chakras so that they can once again find balance within themselves, Rachel's smoking salvia, and Nico hopefully is putting his shadow travelling abilities to good use and going into clubs and pick up chicks. And you're sitting here pretending to write but really checking out girls in bikini's. That's your sister, by the way." Will shuddered.

"Yeah, I thought she looked familiar. And your right about all of those, except the Nico thing. I highly doubt he uses shadow traveling for fun. They told me to tell you guys that we'll hang after the campfire." I sighed.

"So much for friendship. Well, Connor and I are going to go hotwire a camp van and steal stuff. Want anything?"

"I need you to steal an iTunes gift card for me, I haven't uploaded new music in a week! And some new guitar strings and picks."

"Alright, 20 drachmas." I said, holding out my hand.

"What about friendship?" Will said mockingly, but gave us the money anyway. Connor shrugged.

"There's a price to pay for everything, don't you ever pay attention to Chiron's lectures?" Cue hysterical laughter.

* * *

**6:00-7:00= Dinner**

* * *

"We got new campers today." Chris said, cutting up some brisket.

"Really, have they been claimed yet?" I asked, then threw a spoonful of mashed potatoes at Katie Gardner. Got it in her hair, ten points!

"Everyone except the five year old," he said, pointing down the table to a little girl who was wearing a too big camp shirt and a skirt. "Clarisse hasn't gotten to stick their heads in a toilet yet, so watch out for her." We all looked over a Clarisse, who was surveying the tables with a sinister look on her face. I shuddered.

"Will do. Any new siblings?"

"Nah, Dad has Percy all escort them to camp and he hasn't been sent out in a while. I think the whole Luke think put him off having affairs."

"Yeah, that won't last long. The pact of the big three sure didn't," Connor said. We all looked at Percy, who was stuffing his face. I sure hope the invulnerability thing covers death by choking. He looked up, saw us staring, and winked.

.

After everyone had finished eating, Mr. D stood up with a sigh.

"Welcome back, brats. Congratulations on not dying, I think. You guys are harder to kill than cockroaches or Blinky. I would think that you guys are so stupid that you can't die right, but you all disproved that theory last summer in the last battle of the Titan war, which was all your fault, by the way. Try not to cause such riots in the future, it makes more work for me and I already work hard enough nurturing and taking care of you brats." Someone at the Tyche table, probably a new kid, laughed and got turned into a strawberry plant. "Also, capture the flag will be held on Friday, or at least that's what Chiron says. The laurel is currently held by the Athena cabin. Remember, children! The whole point of capture the flag is to maim and kill!" Chiron leaned forward and whispered something in his ear. "Whoops, never mind. That's against the rules that I didn't know this camp has. Where is this list of rules, by the way? I want to see it."

"It's hanging on the wall in your office, Mr. D. It was printed on neon orange paper," Chiron said calmly.

"I used that to blow my nose about an hour ago. You," he said, pointing to a trembling satyr. "Go print me out another one, and don't eat it, you fat ass." He ordered, scratching his paunch. "A welcome to Laura, Shelia, Gregory, Timmy, Barbie, and James!" Chiron handed him a piece of paper and whispered something in his ear. "These are their real names? Are you kidding me? What were their parents thinking, I've never heard such stupid names! Campers, I meant to say Lora, Shannon, George, Thomas, Blondelle, and Josiah! Now, go do your silly little welcome tradition and leave me alone!" About five of the cabins, including ours, started pounding on their tables and chanting:

_Half-blood, half-blood, rak-a-sak-a-soo._

_Gitcheegumee, ratatooie, whose child are you?_

_Throw 'em in, throw 'em in, welcome to the camp,_

_No one's a half- blood until they're damp!_

Then the whole camp joined in, including Chiron who was smiling merrily, and changed the tempo.

_Ohhhhhhh-_

Lora, Shannon, George, Thomas, Blondelle, and Josiah kiss the boar! Lora, Shannon, George, Thomas, Blondelle, and Josiah kiss the boar!

Lora, Shannon, George, Thomas, Blondelle, and Josiah kiss the boar! Lora, Shannon, George, Thomas, Blondelle, and Josiah kiss the boar!

The older kids stood up and we carried them to the Ares cabin, ignoring their struggles and confused cries. When we got there, we made the new campers kiss the snout of the boar, get burped on, and thrown in the lake. It's all great fun. You know, unless it's happening to you or something like this happens.

.

When it was time for the unclaimed camper, Lora, to kiss the boar, she threw a huge fit and refused to. She broke Connor's nose and everything. For a little girl wearing a skirt and pigtails, she wasn't very sweet. Her godly parent was so impressed though, that they claimed her. Surprise, surprise, she was daughter of Ares.

"That's right, I'm a child of the war god! Get ready to die!" She roared, pulled out her pigtails, and charged. Percy picked her up before she could attack her intended target, which was me.

"Hey, let's not kill anyone. If you do, you get dessert taken away." He said soothingly.

"Are you serious? What kind of cruel and unusual punishment is that? I'd rather go to prison, at least they have dessert there!" Percy nodded.

"I know, I know. But I'll tell you what, if you kiss the boar and let us throw you in the lake, we'll give you s'mores." Her eyes lit up.

"S'mores?"

"All you can eat." That was all she need to hear.

"Pick me up, hot stuff. I need to kiss that boar." Percy winced and handed her to Clarisse, who looked really ashamed that her sister found Percy attractive. I bet Ares really regretted claiming her now.

.

7:00-9:00= Volleyball League

We were all sitting by the volleyball pit, and by we I mean Chris, Connor, Percy, Annabeth, Will, Rachel, Clarisse, and obviously, myself. We had already competed and were waiting for the last round to finish.

"Why the hell do they hold volleyball league so late?" Connor grumbled, smacking a mosquito off his arm.

"It was the Hephaestus cabin's idea. They wanted to sell their bug killers and can't do that unless people are actually somewhere besides the campfire after dark. You wouldn't believe how much they've made off the Aphrodite cabin alone." Percy said, Annabeth perked up at the mention of a bug killer.

"Does this bug killer kill spiders?" She said casually.

"Um, I would think so, they're bugs ,aren't they?"

"Jake, I need twenty mechanical bug killers!" She screamed, blowing out my eardrum and causing Jake, who was currently playing, to send the ball into the net instead of over it. He held up ten fingers ten times . I guess he was telling her how much to pay because she turned to Percy and told him to give her one hundred drachmas. What a ridiculous price. Doesn't she know I'll just steal them for her for only one hundred and fifty drachmas?

* * *

**9:00-10:00= Campfire Sing Along (Led by the Apollo Cabin)**

* * *

The camp fire was a riot, way more fun than usual. The flames were golden and everyone was having a great time, singing lame songs and eating s'mores. Halfway through the camp fire, Rachel came and joined us under the Hermes banner.

"Hey guys!" She said happily. She was wearing her school uniform instead her normal, paint stained attire.

"Hello Rachel. Has anyone ever told you that you look like a perverted Japanese business man's greatest fantasy." I said, looking at her uniform which was suppose to be a conservative school uniform, but looked more like the slutty Halloween costume. She snorted.

"No, but Mr. D did proposition me earlier today, does that count?" She said cheerily, stealing Connor's s'more. I threw up a little.

"Yeah, no. Do you need therapy now? We know a guy, and there's only a forty percent chance that he's a total crackpot. We found him on craigslist, so he's pretty legit."

"I'm good, I have a therapist on speed dial already. Hash tag, white girl problems." She took a bite of her s'more. "What were you guys doing on the internet, I thought it was a big no-no for demigods."

"Chiron has a computer in his office and we broke in to use it. We wanted to see if he watched explicit videos."

"Does he?"

"No, he reads fanfiction about the centaurs from the Narnia series."

.

Lights Out By 11:00, 12:00 for Cabin Leaders

"Get into bed children!" I said, clapping my hands. After an extremely messy half an hour, everyone in the cabin was all tucked in nice.

"Okay, while we're gone enjoying our cabin counselor perks, Chris is in charge. No peeing the bed or leaving this cabin!" I announced. We said our goodnights and skipped off the big house game room.

.

The big house game room was one of the best things in the world. It covered the whole second floor of the house and contained everything a teenage demigod could want. There was a giant flat screen TV with Hephaestus TV programming, some Pac-man machines, a sundae bar, a kitchen filled with snacks, a ping pong and a pool table, a darts board, and some comfy chairs. It was a pretty great place when it wasn't being used for war council. After escaping a very angry Katie Gardner, we found Percy and everyone else hanging in the corner. Our friends were way too cool for games or social interaction with the other cabins.

"How is it that you guys are late for everything? Your father is the god of messengers, shouldn't you be punctual?" Annabeth said, glaring at us from over her orange soda can like being late to hang out time was a crime.

"He's not the god of punctuality, though. And we're not late for everything, just some things. You shouldn't judge people for their ability to arrive on time, anyway. Your boyfriend who was pretty late for Greek mythology today." I said, winking at her suggestively. She flushed bright pink, then gave Percy the "we're never kissing again" look that she gives him all the time.

"Uh, sorry for telling them," he mumbled.

"Whatever. I'm going to bed, I'll see you tomorrow."

"I'll walk you to your cabin. Night, guys." They left and we were down two. Rachel looked up from her magazine.

"Oh good, Annabeth's gone."

.

"I thought you guys were friends now?" Will asked, taking Annabeth's abandoned soda and drinking it. Ew, cooties.

"Oh, we are, but she's such a stick in the mud. If she was here, I could never tell you guys that tomorrow during free time we're fish bowling my cave! Percy's already in and Annabeth is helping Chiron file taxes tomorrow, so she won't catch us or anything. You guys in?"

"Duh! I've always wanted to connect with my prophetical side!" Will said excitedly.

"Wait, is that saliva that drug that makes you hallucinate? Because if it is, than count me and Chris out. He has bad experiences with craziness and I'm his support system."

"But Clarisse! Don't you want to be like Miley Cyrus?"

"Hell fucking no!" She said, then left. Rachel turned to us.

"Are you guys in?"

"Will there be frosted flakes and a guy named Liam?"

"Possibly."

"Then yeah, count us in."

* * *

**And day one is over! I hope you guys liked it and take the time to review, your reviews mean the world to me! I'll see you guys next week with another chapter!**


	3. Tuesday

**It's an update, whoa! Thanks for all the enthusiastic reviews for the last chapter, I'm glad you guys are so excited :) Warning, this chapter is a weird mix of funny and kind of serious and hints at my new favorite non-canon pairing: Dronnor. You've been warned. Also, I made character maps on polyvore for what the people in this FanFiction look like. You should check it out, but remember that it's hard to find people with the exact age of the character so they might look a little older than they should and it's not that accurate... but I tried :)**

** demigod_diaries_character_pictures/collection?id=1503782**

* * *

**8:00-9:00= Breakfast and Cabin Inspection**

* * *

"Good morning campers

I'm here to check your cabin

You'll probably fail," Will recited, walking into the cabin. Upon seeing him walk in, everyone flopped back down on their beds. Will was known for never really grading the cabins. He always got distracted and ended up giving everyone full points.

"Hey Will, what's up?" Connor said, casually kicking a pair of his underwear under my bed. Gross.

"Nothing much. Inspecting cabins, charming the ladies. The usual."

"Oh, so you were just IMing your mom?"

"What?" He scoffed and waved his hand in a pish posh manner. "Course not! I'm a ladies' man, just like my dad. I never strike out!" I resisted the urge to tell him the Apollo has struck out more than any other god or goddess, including the virgin ones.

"Will, we're your friends, we know you." Will turned pink.

"Yeah, I was IMing my mom. She's says hi, by the way."

"Well, you tell Melody that we say hi." Connor said, and I sighed.

"Yeah, yeah. More importantly, what was your mom wearing?" Most demigod mom's were total MILFs. They did once catch a god's attention, so they had to be good looking. Will's mom was no exception to the rule. He scrunched up his nose.

"Ew, she's my mom! For that, you guys get a four." Will turned around in left.

"Thanks! That's the highest score we've ever gotten!" Connor called out after him. "So guys, ready for breakfast?"

.

After scrapping some of my fruit salad into the fire, I joined the rest of my cabin at our table. The nice thing about camp is that the food is great, those nymphs really know how to cook, which is weird since they're trees and eat through photosynthesis, whatever that is. I was just about the dig into my bacon egg and cheese sandwich on a bagel when Rachel, our resident oracle and ginger, sat down in between me and Connor.

"Hey hey hey!" She said cheerily, taking a breakfast sandwich off the platter.

"Is the oracle really gracing us with her presence?" Connor gasped, but his mouth was full so he just sounded weird and got chewed food all over Rachel.

"Your manners are worse than Percy's," she muttered, wiping her face with a napkin she stole from Chris. "And don't flatter yourselves. I'm only here because the big table with Chiron is boring, Annabeth's engaged in smart talk with her sibling, and Percy's half asleep, so he's horrible company. Plus, he ate my breakfast."

"You act like you have no friends other than the four of us. Why didn't you sit with Will?"

"I really don't want to hear another haiku about my eyes."

"Clarisse?"

"She threatened to kill me." I tried to think of someone else, but was coming up blank.

"Wow, I think that's everyone. We need more friends."

"Correction, you need more friends. Everybody likes me," Rachel finished up her sandwich and grabbed a cup of orange juice, mine, to be exact. "Well, see you guys later." She swished the juice around in her mouth and spat it back in my cup, winked, and walked away to go do whatever it is oracles do. I looked down at my cup. My once beautiful, purely orange orange juice now had ginger backwash, the most dangerous kind. I stared at it for a little while.

"Connor, do you think it's safe to drink this?" He peering into the cup.

"Yeah, I think so. It's breakfast sandwich, only chewed up. And breakfast sandwiches are always delicious, even if they've been chewed by an evil oracle." I shrugged and drank it, hopefully there aren't any side effects.

* * *

**9:00-10:30= Ancient Greek (Taught by Annabeth)**

* * *

I was sitting in class, making a paper airplane, when a shadow fell over my desk. I looked up, and Annabeth was standing over me, I could see up her nose and everything.

"Travis, do you have your homework?"

"Homework? We had homework?" I asked, concentrating on my plane. She ripped it out of my hands.

"There's homework every day, not that I expect you to do it," she said disgustedly, like my lack of effort in the academic field was a horrible crime. To her, it probably was.

"Oh, cool. Do I get special privileges 'cause I'm your boyfriend's best friend or because I'm sexy?" She slammed my now destroyed airplane into my face.

"You wish, for both the former and the latter," she sneered, then made Connor her victim, my poor little baby bro. "Connor, I don't suppose that you have your homework?" He whipped it out of his man purse, sorry, satchel, with a triumphant grin.

"Why yes I do!" She grabbed it and looked it over.

"Passable, though- is that a booger?"

* * *

**10:30-11:00= Store Checks with Aphrodite Cabin**

* * *

"Why in the name of Pan's socks do we have so much

fig jam? I didn't even know they made fig jam!" Connor whined as I wrote down a number with so many digits it now classifies as a supper number.

"I don't know, it's probably a weird Chiron thing," I said, moving on to the other, more normal, kinds of jam. Every time our cabin had to do store checks, we got stuck with checking the food stores because no one trusted us with taking stock of the camp store, which is understandable, and we weren't trusted checking the camp armory, which is hidden underground in a special, cool and awesome place. Yet for some reason, Chiron trusted the Aphrodite kids, who can't tell a sword from a dagger.

"I don't know, I'm kinda fond of fig jam," a voice said from the doorway. When I saw who it was, my jaw dropped and Connor dropped the jar of jam he was holding.

"Drew?" I stuttered. I never met a girl who looked so good in the orange camp tee, daughter of Aphrodite or not. She rolled her eyes.

"Of course it's me, you idiot! No one else at camp is this hot!" She snapped. I sighed.

"What do you want? Did one of your sisters accidently stab themselves with a shield or something?" Her face went from angry to angelic.

"Just came to see how you guys are doing, don't want our food stores robbed by a slick son of Hermes." She winked at Connor and I had to grab his arm so that he would stay upright.

"Um, adadada bah?" He said and gave her a jar of jam. I wanted to kick him, but his not so smooth moves worked cause she laughed.

"Thanks, stud." She winked again and left. Connor let out a dreamy sigh and sat down on a conveniently placed crate.

"Despite her masculine name, Drew is all woman," he said, sounding like a ten year old One Direction fan. I had to agree with him there.

* * *

**11:00-12:00= Javelin Throwing with Ares Cabin (Taught by Clarisse)**

* * *

When my cabin got into the area, Connor and I split them up into age groups, not that it really mattered. The Ares cabin was going to crush us, especially Lora, the vicious five year old. I'm really glad she didn't stay in the Hermes cabin for long, even Phobos is afraid of her. Clarisse came storming out of one of the archways, her blood red armor shining in the sunlight.

"She's so beautiful when she's dressed to maim and kill," Chris muttered dreamily. Chris never really talks much, so when he does it's normally a special occasion, like dinner. He also only ever says something when he has something disturbing to say, like right now.

"I don't think Mr. D fully cured him," I whispered to Connor. Unfortunately, Clarisse has the ears of a dog and heard us. She sent two javelins flying towards our faces, which would have hit us if we didn't have the reflexes of a thief.

"Special class today, punks! We're going to be using two children of Hermes as our targets. Any volunteers?" Because no one in our cabin was crazy, except for maybe Chris, they all scattered and ran for cover. I would have, but Mark and Sherman, who were awake for once, grabbed me and Connor and held us down. Clarisse saw us and grinned. "Perfect. Punks, grab the sharpest javelins you can find and get to throwing."

* * *

**12:00-12:30= Greek Mythology with the Poseidon Cabin (Taught by Grover)**

* * *

Connor and I limped our way towards mythology, trying to ignore the pain. Hopefully, Grover or Percy had some nectar and ambrosia. When we finally got there, Grover and Percy were sitting in the middle of the clearing. Grover was playing his panpipes, very badly, with tears streaming down his face. Percy was crying too, but he was red turning purple and his lips were scrunch up, like he was trying not to laugh. He was rocking back and forth and hitting a log when Grover finally finished.

"Muskrat Love is such a beautiful song," he sniffed, and blew his nose on a handful of grass.

"Yep, beautiful." Percy said, trying to hold in his laughter. "Oh look, the late comers are finally here!" Percy said when he saw us. He didn't even looked concerned that we were covered in bruises and cuts.

"There you guys are! You missed it, I just played Muskrat Love! I can play it again, if you guys want?" He didn't even wait for a response before starting to play his panpipes.

"Grover! It's learning time, time to learn!" I said, chuckling nervously. It was such a bad song that I was willing to learn instead of being force to hear it. It made my ears bleed, and I was already covered in enough blood. I hope I never meet a muskrat.

"It's cool guys, I know it's an emotional song and some men just aren't comfortable with crying in public. I understand," Grover said sagely, putting his pipes away. "But I can't teach you guys today, Mr. D used my book as firewood, so I have to wait for a new one. But we can do plenty of other stuff instead!"

.

"Grover, for the last time, I'm not making a daisy headband!" Connor said, pushing the pile of flowers Grover gave him away. Grover looked shocked.

"But they're so in style right now! And, they're delicious!" To prove his point, he put a premade headband on his head and shoved another one his mouth. "See? Delicious!"

"I'll take your word for it," Percy said, scrunching up his nose. Grover shrugged and started eating the rest of the daisies.

"Alright, but it's your loss!" Grover sang, and smiled. His teeth were stained purple. I didn't even know that daisies came in the color purple.

"Grover, where did you get the purple daisies?" Connor asked, poking one with his finger.

"They're from Africa! Very good for you, full of vitamins." Before I could ask him where he found African daises in New York, a shrill shriek sounded from one of the trees. Percy jumped up, riptide in hand and ready for action. Before I could get prepared, a familiar blur burst into the clearing.

.

"Oh thank the gods! I've been looking for you everywhere!" Katie Gardner said, out of breath. She must've come here in a rush, because her gardening gloves were still on and her braids were coming undone. Her hat was lopsided and her camp shirt had fallen off one shoulder, so you could she her bra. I usually don't say this about Demeter kids, but she looked pretty hot. Both figuratively and literally.

"Yeah, what do you need us for?" I asked, standing up and brushing the dirt off my pants. She shot me a dirty look.

"I haven't been looking for you, Stoll. I've been looking for Percy. You and Stoll 2 are usually the cause of trouble, not the solution for it," she huffed, and I remembered why I hated her. She was such a priss. At the mention of trouble, Grover hid behind a bush, yelling something about Lord of the World duties, and Percy but his hero face on.

"What's wrong? Is it Annabeth? Did a spider eat her? Is she gonna be okay? Oh gods, it's my mom, isn't it? She's dead, I just know it!" Katie slapped him. "Thanks, I needed that," he said.

"Nothing wrong. Chiron needs you guys to wake up Mr. D. It's lunch time and if he doesn't get to eat, he'll turn us all into grape vines. _Again_. "

"That's it? You're in such a tizzy because Mr. D needs to be woken up for lunch?" Connor asked, looking at her like she was a few corn stalks short of a field.

"It's not just any lunch. Today we're having his favorite." I gasped so hard I fell. I didn't even think that was possible.

"Are we really having chicken pot pie?" I said, trying to regain my breath. She nodded, looking like she was conflicted between getting me medical help and watching.

"Oh gods! What are we waiting for? I've never been so excited to wake someone up in my life!" Percy whooped, grabbing me and Connor and dragging us out of the clearing. "Thanks Katie! Try not to get mauled by monsters, being in the woods alone isn't safe!"

* * *

**12:30-1:30= Lunch**

* * *

We stood outside of the Big House, not wanting to go inside. Waking up Mr. D was the worst punishment someone could get. Not only because he either vaporizes, turns insane, or turns into some kind of plant/animal anyone that dares to walk him up, but because his bedroom contains some pretty life scaring things. Last time I had to walk him up, he was wearing only a pair of leopard print ball gown gloves and a Miss. Alabama sash. Miss. Alabama was wearing her crown. It was almost enough to erase the image of a naked Mr. D from my mind. Almost. That was two weeks ago, so being back here now is way too soon.

"Percy, it's your turn," Connor said, pushing him towards the stairs.

"No way! I did it last time!" He pushed him back. Not wanting to feel left out, I pushed both of them, making them fall into the shrubbery.

"Dude!" They both protested, then pulled me in with them. Soon, we had a full out pansy fight going on.

"Okay, we do noses to see who has to go in," Connor said, panting.

"Yeah, good idea, I can't take much more of this. I have dirt in my undies." Percy agreed. "One the count of three. One, two, three!" I touched my nose and looked at Connor and Percy.

"Did we seriously just touch noses all at the same time?" I asked. They both nodded. "Alright, no biggie. Quick rematch."

.

Fifteen minutes later, we were still at a tie.

"So, I guess we all go?" I suggested.

"Yeah, moral support and all that good stuff." We stood there for a few seconds, waiting for someone to go first. When no one volunteered, I volunteered Percy.

"You saved the world, you first."

"You helped guys, don't be so modest."

"No, no, no. It was all you, seriously. Go first before I tell Annabeth about your subscription to Smart Blondes Weekly," I threatened.

"Fine, but next time you guys need something, don't ask me." And that's how we ended up stairs outside of Mr. D's room.

.

"Okay, I led you guys up here, but you get to open the door." Percy looked at both of us.

"Travis, you're the older brother, it's all you!" Connor said smugly, patting my back. I shoved his hand back and the momentum sent him falling down the stairs with a series of loud crashes. "I'm okay!" He called up weakly.

"Awesome, we don't need to knock, that should've been enough!" I said cheerily, and kicked open the door, throwing caution to the wind. I peeked in. The room had an obnoxious about of leopard print, it looked like a sixteen year old's room. Or a drag queen's. Same thing. The floor was littered with wine magazines and copies of Playboy. I slipped one into my pocket , for Connor, of course. There was a picture of Mr. D's wife, who was way too hot for him, on his bedside table with chapstick residue on it in the shape of lips and on the wall, various pictures of Blinky, the evil ghost from Pac- Man with darts stuck in them. There was a ton of other junk in there too, but no Mr. D.

"Man, Zeus is going to be so pissed when he sees that Mr. D packed up and left," I said, and went to go sit on his bed. The second I did, I heard a snarl.

"Um, Percy?" I whimpered, but it was a manly whimper.

"Shh, no sudden movements," he said slowly in a low voice, Riptide in his hand. It made me wish I hadn't left my sword… somewhere. Where is my sword? The thing snarled again and Percy looked up in the direction the sound came from.

"What is that thing?" I followed his line of sight and saw a stuffed leopard head, mounted on the wall. The head snarled in response and gazed hungrily at the pack on snausages Percy was standing on. Percy picked them up cautiously and threw a few at the head.

"That's ridiculous! That thing can't eat," I snorted. I knew I was wrong the second I heard hungry gobbling and the sound an animal makes when it licks its mouth. Percy looked at me smugly.

"Yes, he can."

"how do you know it's a he? It might be a girl or something."

"You're so stupid, Travis. Leopards can only be boys. Panthers are the girl ones," he said stupidly, shaking his head like I was the one who needed to take a zoology class. I almost argued, but the stuffed head looked at me like it was saying, _Hey! Don't patronize my new master or I will eat you. Snausages!_ So I let it go. "Well, this sucks. We found a hungry leopard head, but no Mr. D. Unless, that is Mr. D." Percy said suspiciously, and knocked on the leopard's forehead. The head opened its mouth and a folded piece of paper fell out. It was leopard stationary with a grapevine border. I wonder who that's from. Sarcasm hand.

"Hey, Mr. D wrote a letter! Should we read it or wait for Chiron to?" He looked up from the letter and at me. We both burst out into laughter. "Good point," he cleared his throat and started reading in a weird accent, something between a mix of Indian, Jamaican, and Boston. The sad thing was, it kind of sounded like Mr. D.

_Dear Brats and Chiron and everyone else I've forgotten, _

_Father, that's Zeus for you simpletons (Peter), has recalled me back to Olympus. I don't know why, and I quite frankly don't care. I didn't really pay attention past the part where he said I was allowed to leave this cursed camp, but I think he said something about closing Olympus. Whatever. As a gift so that you all can remember the very best camp director to ever grace Camp Weirdoes and the greatest teacher you've ever know, I've left behind Seymour, the leopard head, in case you haven't figured it out. Chiron knows who he is. He only eats snausages and campers. Gods too, if he can find them. So make sure you keep him extra close to the campers. There's way too many. I'm pretty sure there's more I should write, but I don't care. I'm a mere few seconds away from seeing my sweet Ariadne. We're going to go on a romantic walk, drink sparkling nectar as we watch Artemis pull her chariot across the sky, and have crazy sex. You can figure out your own problems, suckas! _

_With Hate, _

_Dionysus, the Eleventh Chair on the Olympian Council _

_P.S. _

_What I was suppose to tell Chiron is really important, so you guys should get on figuring that out. _

_P.P.S._

_I have finally vanquished Blinky, but take care of my sacred machine anyway and my pinochle cards. Don't let any Satyrs eat them. _

"Wow, that doesn't sound good," Percy said scratching his head.

"What are you talking about? We have a living leopard head as a pet, how awesome is that!" I yelled and went to pet Seymour. He almost bit my hand off.

"No, that part's totally awesome. I mean the rest."

"Oh yeah, there was more after that and it doesn't sound too good. We should go tell Chiron, shouldn't we?"

"Yeah, that's sounds like a proper plan of action… we have time for a few games of Pac-Man though first, right?"

"I'll grab Connor, you insert the drachmas."

.

"Chiron! We have urgent news! It's really important-aw man! Lunch is over?" Percy whined, stamping his foot.

"Not now, Percy! Tell me the news!" Chiron said, and snatched the letter out of Percy's hand without even asking. Usually, I would call him out on his horrific manners, but he seemed really distressed, so I didn't, cause I'm a good camper. LOL.

"This is not good," he muttered, scanning the letter and shaking his head. "Boys, go round up the counselors and tell them we'll be holding a war council tonight after curfew."

"Um, Chiron? If it's so important, shouldn't we have it now?" Connor asked.

"No, preparations must be made. I don't know how to explain this at the moment, it's a very delicate situation."

"I'm great with delicate stuff! And so are Travis and Connor! Wanna let us in on the secret?" Chiron gave Percy a withering look.

"Next activity time! I believe you have Ride the Rapids and the naiads hate it when your late, Percy. And you two have ignored your duties for far too long today, go lead and advise your cabin, I'll see you tonight."

* * *

**1:30-3:30= Ride the Rapids with the Poseidon Cabin (Taught by Naiads)**

* * *

"Your late, Perseus!" Some of the naiads called playfully. "Take off your shirt and do pull up until we say stop!" They giggled, and pointed to a tree by the lake. He whined a little, but eventually went over and did his "punishment." Everyone but him knows that the naiads always find some excuse for him to do pull ups shirtless because they like the way it looks. We weren't so lucky.

"You two," one of them said disdainfully, "you have extra drills. Go get the weighted oars and get canoeing." Riding the rapids is going o be extra hard today, I can just feel it.

.

Yeah, I was right. Those naiads really are sticklers for tardiness. I'm so skipping class next week. I don't think I can sit through another class of being forced to ride obnoxiously stormy rapids with weighted paddles and listening to giggling naiads go, "son of Poseidon!" It can make a dude mad.

* * *

**3:30-4:30= Cabin Clean Up**

* * *

"Connor, check what we have to do next!" I yelled from my bed, my arm thrown over my face, trying to get relieve the pain in my muscles. I could hear him groaning as he got up to grab a copy of the schedule.

"It says we have cabin clean up," he said, then I heard him collapse onto his bed.

"yeah, cabin clean up," I muttered sleepily, closing my eyes. When I registered what he said, my eyes snapped opened and I sat up, banging my head on the top bunk.

"Since when do we have cabin clean up? That doesn't even sound like a legit thing! Is this a gag schedule?"

* * *

**4:30-6:00= Free Time**

* * *

It was finally the time I had been waiting for since last night. Smoking in Rachel's cave. Connor and I were walking up to her cave discreetly, but it was kind of hard. The hill's pretty steep and I'm ninety nine percent sure I tripped over a myrmidon skull a few feet back.

"Wow, you guys sound like a stampede of… something loud. I thought children of Hermes were suppose to be good at being sneaky." Percy said from behind us. I jumped and almost fell down the hill like that Jack dude, but Connor caught me.

"Yeah well, you thought wrong, like usual. And Aren't children of Poseidon suppose to be witty? A 'stampede of something loud?' Really?"

"I'm not known for my brainpower, you guys know that. And I've ran out of loud things that sound cool, okay!"

"Fine, touchy." Connor muttered. Percy ignored that and stomped a little bit ahead. We ran to catch up.

"Hey! No hard feelings! How'd you escape Annabeth?" I asked, trying to keep up with him. To even out the playing field, I tripped him, just a little bit. It worked.

"Escape? She couldn't get away fast enough. Chiron's finally letting her build that temple, you know which one I'm talking about, right?" I nodded and gestured for him to continue. Everyone knew about Annabeth's dream to build at temple at camp where we could pray and stuff to our parents. It was a pretty good idea, but I'm never going to admit that to her. "Yeah, well, Chiron's letting her go get materials, so she's super psyched and left with her sibling and some Hephaestus campers to get started. She'll be back by dinner."

"So, you're free?" Connor asked. Percy grinned and held out his arms.

"I'm free! She's can't punish me for doing bad things!"

.

"Perseus Menelaus Jackson, you are in deep shit." Annabeth said in a deadly tone. Percy flinched.

"Annabeth, you're back early," he said meekly. Rachel peeked out from behind Annabeth.

"Sorry, guys. She found out and wanted to yell."

"You bet I want to yell. Drugs, really? We're demigods! We need to be in the best shape possible to help save to world! Not becoming young substance abusers! I…" I stopped listening after that. I just watched as she hit Percy and Connor, and Will, and even me, though we hadn't done anything wrong. Yet. Rachel had escaped Annabeth's anger. She was sitting in the corner on a comfy beanbag chair, a bong in hand and smoke around her. When she saw me staring at her, she wiggled her fingers in a smug wave. I gave her the finger.

"Annabeth, I'm sorry," Percy groveled.

"You bet you're sorry! And I'm going to make you even sorrier! Wait until I tell your mother!" Percy started making unintelligible noises.

"But Annabeth, I love you!" She froze.

"You… love me?" He nodded cautiously.

"Well, yeah. I can take it back though, if you're not ready to hear it." She flung her arms around him.

"Oh Percy, I love you too!" After staring at each other sappily for a few seconds, they started making out. Like, hardcore.

"Not in the virgin Oracle's Cave!" Rachel screeched, running out. I stood there with Connor and Will for a while.

"we're gonna go now, this is getting kind of awkward." Connor said, pulling me out of the cave.

"I'm staying here, see you guys at war council!" Percy broke away for air.

"Will, leave. You can't watch." Will cursed.

"Fine, guess I'm coming with you guys." He grumbled and stormed down the hill.

"Perv," Annabeth muttered. I nodded.

"Yeah are you guys-oh, you're back at it. Okay, I'll just tell Chiron you'll be late for dinner."

* * *

**6:00-7:00= Dinner**

* * *

Dinner was oddly silent. Not even my cabin was being loud and obnoxious, which is practically a first. Word had spread that something serious was happening, and everyone was in a sucky mood. To make things worse, when we did sacrifice, there was no answer. None. Nada. Our parents have always been a little distant but they never ignored offerings, they loved themselves too much. Even Percy knew that something serious was happening, which was rare. Annabeth didn't have to explain it to him. Even though I was starving, I didn't really want to eat, and from what I saw, the rest of the camp didn't either. Tonight's campfire is going to suck Hyperborean Giant balls.

* * *

**7:00-9:00= Unarmed Combat with Nike Cabin**

* * *

Unarmed combat is a class where we put away the weapons and the armor and learn good old fashioned fighting. We learn all sorts of martial arts, boxing, kick boxing, street fighting, gymnastics and yoga. Flexibility is a very important tool for a Greek hero. We did a bunch of other really cool stuff that I'm pretty sure you can't name. It's one of my favorite parts of being a half-blood. The only thing that ruined this class was the Nike cabin.

.

Having class with the Nike cabin sucked. They were so competitive and almost always win. They take everything so seriously when it comes to anything you can win, it's kind of ridiculous. Plus, the walk around wearing way to much Nike brand merchandise. Being near them is like being in a really bad commercial. A commercial where the loser is stuck standing in the corner getting laughed at and having yoga mats thrown at him because he lost. I hate winners.

* * *

**9:00-10:00= Campfire Sing Along (Led by the Apollo Cabin)**

* * *

The campfire was the color of lint, everyone was in terrible spirits. Our singing was way off and I'm sure that somewhere, if he was even paying attention, Apollo was cursing us. One by one, campers started to leave, which was weird since everyone tried to stay awake as long as possible. Soon, only the counselors were left at the fire. Even Rachel wasn't here, but she's probably hiding from us. She does that when things get bad and she isn't prepared to deal with the Ares cabin poking their spears at her demanding answers. If we don't see her by tomorrow, we'll start being worried.

.

Actually, a week sounds better. She's a beast at hide and go seek.

* * *

**Lights Out By 11:00, 12:00 for Cabin Leaders**

* * *

With heavy feet, we made our way up to the war counsel. Like usual, the twelve Olympian counselors were sitting are the ping pong table while the minor gods' kids all sat away from us, pressed against the walls. They still weren't used to being including in all the cool major Olympian stuff and got nervous around everyone, like they hadn't at one point in time shared a cabin with almost everyone at camp. I just ignored them, I wasn't in the mood. I sat down at the table next to Percy, who was making out with Annabeth, as usual. Pollux was making us drinks, non-alcoholic sadly, Jake was tinkering with something that looked like an iPod, Drew was checking herself out in the mirror and Katie was ignoring Will by staring at the wall like if she stared at it hard enough, he'd stop reciting love poems and go away. Clarisse was polishing her spear and giving Connor a mean look I didn't really like. Hopefully, she didn't think he was me. I had just played a really nasty prank on her involving her underwear and I would hate for her to take it out on him. I mean, I don't want it to be me, but I don't want him to die either. Mom would kill me and I'd miss him. I think. Suddenly, Annabeth pushed Percy off of her and he landed on the ground next to me. Her Chiron senses must be tingling. Five seconds later, Chiron rolled into the room, looking tired. He was dressed for bed, wearing a silk pajama shirt and his hair and beard in curlers. If the atmosphere wasn't so serious, I would have laughed. Instead, I only chuckled. Quietly. I couldn't help myself, the curlers are pink and his shirt is covered in My Little Ponies.

.

"I'm sure you've all guessed by now that something is happening on Olympus." There was a dramatic pause as he scanned the room. "If you have, you are correct. Zeus has put Olympus on lockdown. That means no Iris messages to or from Olympus, no Hermes Express, no Hephaestus TV, and no contact with the gods in any way, shape, or form. Our prays will not be answered and the gods will not have anything to do with the mortal world any time soon."

"So, we've been abandoned?" Katie sniffled. Chiron nodded.

"I'm afraid so. Your parents aren't happy about this either, I assure you. But this is on Zeus' orders. They must be obeyed, by all parties." His gaze settled on Percy for a second before he looked away. "But, we don't have to worry. The gods aren't known to stop meddling in human affairs for any length of time, so we shall have them back sooner than you can say Orion's Belt." Connor opened his mouth. "I don't mean figuratively, Mr. Stoll."

"But Chiron, if the gods have abandoned us, doesn't that mean we'll stop getting claimed? And what about our stocks of ambrosia, nectar and celestial bronze? We can only get those things from Olympus, what happens when we run out? And the magical borders? They were controlled by Mr. D, what if they start to deteriorate? There's no time for us to sit around and wait for Zeus to get over himself and let the gods go back to their duties. The world's going to start to fall apart, and I don't mean just ours. The mortal world's at danger, too." We all waited for the thunderclap that sounded whenever a god felt insulted. It never came. Clarisse stood up.

"Yeah, the princess is right. We need to take action! It's our job to take care of this world in the name of our parents, and we can't do that if they've been placed on time out."

"Annabeth, Clarisse, we don't know what's going on. We can't take action until we know for sure-"

"But you do know Chiron, you always know! And yet you never tell us! You're suppose to teach us, yet you keep us in the dark about everything until it's too late!"

"Annabeth, I will not be spoken to in that manner. I have told you all you need to know, all that I am permitted to tell you. You will go to your cabins and give your siblings the edited version of what you heard tonight. Not too much, we don't want to worry them. We have to wait this out, that's the only way we will get answers, the correct ones and not just assumptions. I fear for our safety. The battle is not yet over, my heroes. But we can't fight it, not yet. Patience is a virtue, and it is one we all must employ, especially in situations like this. Especially daughters of Athena who let their brains get much too far ahead, who rick endangering us all." He said sternly, almost like he was mad. Offended, Annabeth got up and stormed to the door. Before leaving, she turned around. Her face was red she looked pissed.

"Waiting is not the rational answer. Time as made you soft, Chiron. You father, working against you once more. I'm going to find a solution to this problem, whether or not you approve. Until I have supports, my cabin will be boycotting all camp activities. Good luck without us." Then she left. Percy looked at us sheepishly.

"I'll go calm her down, guys. It's all going to be fine, right Chiron?" He said hopefully. Chiron never lied, so we usually lived by his word. We all sat there, waiting for his answer. He sighed.

"I'm sorry children, I can't…" his voice drifted off to barely a whisper. With one last look at all of us, he rolled out of the room. Now, we all looked to Percy. He may be my best friend and I may rag on him a lot, but the guy knows how to lead. When he saw us all looking to him for answers, he straightened up and adopted an expression that was a weird cross between serious and comforting.

"It's going to be just fine guys, I'll make sure of it."

* * *

**I can't believe I didn't end it on a funny note, I always try to. Well, there's always next week! Thanks to everyone who has given this story attention! You really should continue *cough review cough* **


	4. Important Author's Note

**I feel like a real cheapo writing this. I always hated when I saw that authors had updated and instead of getting to read something amazing, I end up reading an author's note. But his note is actually important. Kind of. As some people may have noticed, these chapters are pretty long, and they take time to write. Some parts of the chapter are also really pointless and short, which I hate. But that's not the point. The point is, is that this story will not be updated until the end of June. I know that seems like a long time, and it is, but I have no time to write… at all. I haven't finished the school year yet, I hate all of you that have, so I have a ton of work to do. I have a statewide Physics exam, a final English paper, a 10 page history research paper, course selection for next year, finals, for six classes, and I have to do a whole unit of English work in a span of two weeks, because my teacher got too caught up in making everything really personal and wasted a bunch of time. I think he wanted to be a therapist at some point in his life. The book I have two weeks to do a term's worth of work on, you ask? Taming of the Shrew, by William Shakespeare. I'm excited. Sarcasm hand. After school finally ends, I start my new job as a lifeguard, so I have to adjust to that before writing again. I feel like a real jerk for such a long wait, but it has to be done. I'll make it up to you guys, probably in the form of Tratie being a part of the story. Thoughts? Is that a good enough consolation prize?**

**Until I update again, this story will be under complete. But don't worry, it's not quite done yet. I think Travis hasn't even started doing the real crazy stuff yet. **


	5. Wednesday

**Hey guys *Nervous laughter* important author's note at the end and a super long chapter for such a long wait**

* * *

**8:00-9:00= Breakfast and Cabin Inspection**

* * *

My cabin mates and I stood by our bunks, watching solemnly as Annabeth inspected our cabin. Out of all the cabin leaders, Annabeth was the worst when it came to cabin inspection. She checked _everything_, even the ceiling and the walls. Our cabin had yet to pass her inspection and the only reason Percy ever passed was because he usually persuaded her to give him at least a two. Sometimes when he was feeling generous he'd help us out, but today he was doing paperwork for Chiron so we were on our own. Annabeth had been inspected for at least half an hour, and spent a good amount of that time making disapproving noises, scribbling notes on the clipboard, she was on her fifth page of notes, and moving things out of the way using a pencil. Finally, she set her clipboard down and I sighed in relief.

"Don't get so happy, I'm not done just yet," she said sadistically, snapping on a pair of white rubber gloves. "I have to check for dust." Connor groaned loudly and collapsed on his bed. The rest of the cabin didn't argue, they just left, led by a now dead to me Chris. I tried to follow them, but Annabeth grabbed my collar and threw me back into the cabin.

"Cabin leaders have to stay until the end of inspection, sorry boys."

.

Annabeth dragged her once white glove over the last surface of the cabin, a handrail. She was on her twenty-third pair of gloves and they had turned gray long ago, making her whole dust inspection pointless.

"Congratulations! You guys got a one and a half! The half is only because I'm feeling merciful."

"Gee, thanks Annabeth!" I cheered sarcastically.

"Yeah, you're the best. Can we go to breakfast now?" Connor said, already dragging me out the door. Annabeth shouted angrily behind us, but I was too hungry to care. I would deal with her later.

"How much time do we have for breakfast?" I asked, hoping for at least ten minutes. Connor glanced down at his chic sundial watch that Drew had put on his wrist last night while he was sleeping. I'm not sure how she got past our cabin's defensive system, and I'm not really sure I want to know. That slutty ninja costume she was wearing was wicked hot though, so it's totally cool. Connor swore loudly and a nymph threw a pomegranate at him, scolding him for his language.

"We have five minutes!" And with that we ran like we did that time the National Guard was chasing as along with a group of monsters and some honey badgers. That was a crazy day and quite possible the best entrance to camp ever. Our satyr was so impressed. I wonder what happened to old Gordon…

.

Oh yeah, that's right. Connor and I accidently gave him a heart attack and he never recovered. He was reincarnated into Cannabis plant, so it's fine. Mr. D was happy that a satyr finally did something useful though. Pretty sure he smoked Gordon. I'm not sure what's worse, the fact that Mr. D technically smoked a satyr or that Connor and I sold reincarnated Gordon to him. Ah, morals. So complex and hard to understand. It's a good thing I don't try to or I would be screwed!

* * *

**9:00-10:30= Ancient Greek (Taught by Annabeth)**

* * *

"Today we're going to start our research papers on Athenian politics!" Annabeth said enthusiastically, walking to the board with an extra bounce in her step. Most of the class looked a little confused and scared, a happy Annabeth was never really something to look forward. Annabeth in general was not someone you look forward to having interaction with. Connor and I weren't confused or scared though. We learned to just ignored her the best that we can. That's how we've stayed friends with Percy for so long. But my amazing friendship/social skills aren't really important right now, Athenian politics are my main focus.

.

Just kidding, I'm not really sure where Athens even is… or why Percy's dad named his city after his rival. Poseidon did win Athens, right?

.

While I was pondering one of the world's greatest mysteries, a lovely smell blew in through the open window. Weed. Someone was up to shenanigans. I went to go give Connor a creepy look, but he was sleeping. The key word being was. I threw my textbook at him and he woke right up. The second he woke up and looked at me, then the window, then me again, raising one eyebrow as if to ask "_are we going to locate the source and get high as fuck?" _I rolled my eyes and nodded, slipping out the window with him hot on my heels.

.

Our first stop was Rachel cave. The oracle usually was smoking something so she was a likely suspect. Sadly, Connor and I didn't get to investigate, as Apollo was already in there. I don't know why he even bothers having all of his oracles be virgins if he's not going to keep them that way. Then we went to the satyrs' hangout because let's face it, their lives are one giant hippie fest. They weren't there, apparently they were going out and planting more trees to rebuild the dryad population. And so that there would be more trees on this lovely planet. That left only one place; the cabins. We skipped all the minor gods cabins because, let's face it, they aren't important. Then we ruled out all the cabins that would never smoke weed, like Zeus, Hera, and Artemis' cabins because no one is ever there. Ares' cabin because his kids would never be caught dead in a mellow state and the Athena cabin because… well, they don't need an explanation. It's obvious enough. The Aphrodite cabin wouldn't be caught dead doing something that ruined you, so it most defiantly wasn't them. That left the Poseidon cabin, the Demeter cabin, the Apollo cabin, the Hephaestus cabin, the Hermes cabin, and the Dionysus cabin. The Hephaestus kids never share, they blame it on their trust issues but I know that they're just selfish, and Pollux has a recently deceased twin, so he needs the weed more than I do. Yeah, that's right, I can be a decent human being.

.

After grabbing some sunglasses and sun block, Connor and I made our way to the Apollo cabin. Why did we have to wear sunglasses and apply sun block? Why, I'm glad you asked fake audience. You see, the Apollo kids think that since their dad is the god of the sun, that their cabin needs to shine as brightly as the sun. Needless to say, it glows and gives of heat like you wouldn't believe. That's why they don't have a defense system, no one can actually make it inside without burning if they aren't an Apollo kid. Except for me, Connor, and anyone else smart enough to figure out that if they want to get in all they have to do is act like they're going to the beach. Once we got inside, we were all sweaty and sporting a pretty nice tan. Looking around the cabin, I realized that it was nice inside. And I mean like really nice. Unlike the Hermes cabin, which is an absolute shit show, everything in the Apollo cabin was neat and clean. It was also empty. Very, very empty.

"That's weird. Out of all the Apollo kids, no one's here," I said, taking a seat on someone's bed. Connor popped open a soda.

"Well, duh. Daugherty's on tour and made the mistake of playing in New York. They all went to go throw tomatoes at him, remember?" I threw a lyre at him.

"You nitwit! Why didn't you remind me! We wasted precious time!"

"I wanted a soda. I was parched."

.

"Sprint Connor, sprint!" I yelled, running across camp. Connor lagged behind me, panting and still trying to drink his soda. We had five minutes before the next activity started and, by my father's winged Nikes, I was going to find out who had the goods. Just as I was about to run into the my cabin, someone else came flying out, smacking into me and sending both of us flying into a statue of Mr. D. After lying on the ground with my rather heavy attacker on top of me, I shoved him off and rubbed my head, which had hit the statue. Looking beside me I saw Katie Gardner staring at the sky with a rather dreamy look on her face. Ew disgusting, she touched me.

"Katie, why are you near me?" I asked in my polite voice, which isn't very polite at all. She looked at me, that dreamy look still in her eyes.

"Travis, I was just looking for you," she breathed, getting uncomfortably close. I scooted away.

"I kind of guessed that," I deadpanned, slowly getting up so that she wouldn't attack me. She just giggled and hugged my legs. I motioned to Connor for him to come help me, but he looked even more confused than me. "Katie, why are you touching me?" I asked slowly, trying to pry her off of me. She looked up and I realized that her eyes, which I was pretty sure were green, were pink and had stars in them.

"Love potion, hit the deck!" Connor screamed, grabbing me just before Katie tried to tackled and, oh the horror, kiss me.

"What do we do? What do we do?" I cried out, fending her off by slashing at her my sword, which had been missing for days so I'm not really sure where it came from.

"The only thing we can do, run!" And with those brave words, I hit Katie in the forehead with the flat part of my sword, which knocked her out, and followed Connor, running into the nearest building with a lock, the weed forgotten. I used Connor's shirt to wipe the sweat of my face and collapsed on the ground, panting. Connor was oddly quite, which was weird considering he's such a pansy and usually complains after doing any physical activity.

"Connor, collapse on the ground and complain with me, you know I hate doing things alone," I said throwing an arm over my face. No response. "Connor?" I asked, looking up. I wish I hadn't. Our safe haven wasn't so safe. In fact, we had practically walked right into a hydra's nest. Except it was worse. Like idiots, we had ran straight into Annabeth's ancient Greek class, the one we were supposed to be in. And boy, she did not look happy.

* * *

**10:30-11:00= Cleaning Stables with Hypnos Cabin**

* * *

Normally, I would have happily skipped having to clean the stables, not only because it was disgusting, but because the Hypnos kids never did anything, leaving all the work to the Hermes cabin. But the stables were the only place Connor and I were safe. Annabeth was pissed that we skipped her class, and we would have been dead if it weren't for perfect timing. The conch horn blew right before she could do anything and everyone rushed out of the classroom, allowing us to blend into the crowd and get away. Annabeth isn't the type of girl to let things go, so I wasn't going to relax yet. I bet that right now, she's out looking for me and Connor. I can see her now, a copy of our schedule in hand, plotting out our demise and searching for us everywhere but the stables. Why? Because she knows we always skip this chore. Too bad she didn't consider that, knowing how her super smart Athenian brain works, Connor and I decided to do the opposite of what we usually do. She'll never find us now!

.

"Stolls!" I shrill voice screamed, scaring a Hypnos kid who had fallen asleep leaning on his shovel. He flailed for a bit and then fell into a huge pile of poop. Connor giggled before realizing the severity of the situation.

"Annabeth! What are you doing here?" He tried to say calmly, but his voice shook and he was taking tiny steps away from her, ready to make a run for it. Annabeth threw a handful of tiny little knives at him, pinning him to the wall. "Wow, these are nice. Are they new?" Connor said, looking nervously at the shining celestial bronze impaling his clothes.

"Yes, they are, how nice of you to notice," she said cooling, pulling a bale of hay over and sitting down on that demurely. It would have looked really classy, except her hair was being held up in a very knotty, messy bun, her shirt was too big for her and she was wearing baggy bermuda shorts. Her choice of shoes? Hiking boots. She also had smudges of ink all over her face and body. Real classy. I was going to make a run for it, but then I remembered that Connor had saved me from Katie so I couldn't ditch him after that. Plus, I didn't want to risk being pinned to the wall with sharp, deadly knives and I was 99% sure that Annabeth had more. So, I perched myself on top of a barrel.

"So, how'd you find us?" I asked casually, picking up an apple from the treat pile and rubbing it on my shirt before taking a huge bite out of it. Some of the juice hit Annabeth's face and she cringed.

"Well, I almost didn't," she admitted. "I got a copy of your schedule, saw that you had stable cleaning, and was prepared to search all of your usual hiding places until I found you. Then, I realized that I wasn't dealing with just anyone. You Hermes' kids are pretty clever when it comes to hiding from justice."

"Yeah we are!" I cheered, and went to give Connor a high five before realizing that his hand was pinned to the wall. Awkward. "Hey, Annabeth, high five me," I said quickly. She gave me a weird look.

"No. Why on earth would I do that?" I sighed.

"Because, y-you can't just- just leave me hanging!" I cried, stuttering like Kristen Stewart.

"Pretty sure I can. Now put your hand down, you look ridiculous," she scolded.

"I can't! It's illegal to put your hand down until you receive a high five! And since this is a rejected high five, I can't just high five myself! That's sad, pathetic, and against the rules!"

"Since when do you care about rules!"

"I care about rules! Only the important ones those. Gods, you're so racist. Discriminating against me just because of my parentage." She groaned.

"You're ridiculous, I can't stand to be near you," she scoffed, and walked out, leaving me holding my hand up, waiting for the high five that would never come and Connor stuck to the wall, crying that he had to pee.

* * *

**11:00-12:00= Sword Skills with Tyche Cabin (Taught by Percy)**

* * *

We had been stuck in the stable for days, no food or water to sustain us. Connor was slowly going mad and my arm was starting to hurt from keeping it up for so long. But I couldn't put it down. Stuck in isolation, the only thing I had left was my dignity. And Connor, but he's being a whiny brat right now so he doesn't count. I was just about to succumb to the darkness when suddenly, the stable doors burst open, flooding it with light. I winced, and shielded my eyes with my usable hand. How many days had it been since I'd seen light? 5? 1982469821755? Once my vision adjusted, I saw a silhouette standing in the doors. He was everything you could every want in a savior. Tall, dark, handsome, muscular, a great sense of humor, killer sarcasm, skill, and a hot mom among other things. It was my idol, Bond. James Bond. Mr. 007 himself.

.

LOL JK it was just Percy.

.

"Hey guys, what's up?" He asked casually, leaning against Blackjack's empty stall. Bless his soul for acting like everything was normal. I'm sure Connor and I looked terrible, though I would always be better looking than Connor. We probably had huge, long beards, and overgrown hair. Our clothing must have been tattered, and we were probably missed our teeth. Goodbye, godly good looks.

"Percy," I croaked, my voice barely working after so many years of unuse, "it's so nice to see you after all this time, my old friend."

"What do you mean all this time? I saw you this morning at breakfast," he said, looking confused. I shook my head weakly.

"No, you must be mistaken. Connor and I have been stuck in here for years… maybe even months." Percy burst out laughing.

"Guys, you've only been in here for like, five, ten minutes tops." I perked up.

"Really? Well, that's a relief. How'd you find us anyway?"

"Well, and Annabeth was skipping and you guys weren't at the arena with the rest of your cabin. I put two and five together and figured that you guys were in trouble. Chris told me that you were probably in the stable still."

"Wow, I don't know why everyone thinks you're an idiot. That was some great detective work," I said seriously. He beamed.

"I know, right? Speaking of my stellar detective skills, I'm working on my next mystery."

"Oooh what is it?"

"I'm trying to figure out why you're holding your hand like that. There aren't that many clues at the moment," he said, looking at my arm like it was going to solve wolrd hunger. Or the mystery as to why I was holding my hand up.

"Well, look no further! I can tell you now! I went to high five Connor, but his hands are stuck to the wall. Desperate, I looked to Annabeth for a high five. She said no and I've been stuck here, left hanging, ever since," my voice broke at the end.

"Wow, man, you've been through a lot, today," Percy said, scrubbing away a tear. In slow motion he high fived me, and the world was right again.

"Now, what do you say we get Connor down and skip the rest of sword skills and mythology and go hang out at the camp store?"

* * *

**12:00-12:30= Greek Mythology with the Poseidon Cabin (Taught by Grover)**

* * *

The camp store was one of the coolest things at camp. It wasn't just a store, but a giant mall. Which meant that it had an arcade. Which was super cool. It was pretty deserted right now, only a few people who had free periods and Aphrodite kids who cut class. The camp store was run by a combination of campers and automatons. Mostly children of minor gods worked because their allowances weren't as big as the children of the twelve Olympians or the big three and they needed the extra cash. Automatons and the occasional demigod who had to work off a punishment or ran out of allowance early worked the jobs left over. Right now we were in the arcade, drinking ambrosia shakes and snacking on those soft pretzels covered in cinnamon that you dipped in frosting. Percy was paying for all of our games because the kid was loaded in the myth world.

"I can't believe Annabeth left you hanging," Percy said through a mouthful of pretzel, turning the wheel to his racing game. "I'll have to talk to her later. She knows how important high fives are."

"No offense Percy, but your girlfriend only thinks books and all that other boring stuff are important. I'd just drop it before you guys get into a fight." Connor was much better good after he got to pee and was back to his wise self.

"Nah, Annabeth's really cool. She'll understand." Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand cue laughter from me and Connor while Percy looks on confused.

* * *

**12:30-1:30= Lunch**

* * *

We were sitting there, eating our lunch like the sweet little angels were our when Annabeth started screaming like a harpy.

"How dare you take their side! You're an idiot! I'm so done with this! I've tried so hard with you Percy, and you haven't put in any effort at all! It's like I'm dating a pile of kelp!"

"What do you mean I'm not trying! I read a book for you Annabeth! And why do I have to change? Why can't you do something?"

"A Dick and Jane book isn't real literature Percy! It doesn't count! You need to change because you aren't prepared for the real world! You're going to end up living with your mother until she dies! I can't be with someone like that, I have to change you to save this relationship!"

"What's so wrong about living with my mother forever? She's a great person and how dare you talk about her dying! That's never going to happen you're just selfish! Wanting me all to yourself! My mother needs me I'm all she has!"

"She has Paul!"

"Yeah, but he can't protect her Annabeth! He's all soft and scholarly, that's not a real man."

"And you're a real man?"

"Yeah, I am!"

"Well then I don't want to be with a real man! We're done Percy!" Everyone gasped, and a dryad was so shocked she dropped the platter of food she was carrying on Lora, knocking her unconscious. As Annabeth stormed away, Lacy from Aphrodite started sobbing while her brother Mitchell sang We Are Never Getting Back Together through his tears. The Apollo cabin started crying too, but that's probably because of the sucky song and not the breakup of the couple of the century.

* * *

**1:30-3:30= Tracking Skills with Dionysus Cabin (Taught by Satyrs)**

* * *

It's a good thing that maps were invented because if we had to rely on the tracking skills that the satyrs "taught us," we'd be screwed. I have no clue why this class is two hours long, because we spend most of it watching satyrs do weird things to acorns, cry, and chew on grass. They are very high strung creatures.

* * *

**3:30-4:30= Laundry (Supervised by Dionysus)**

* * *

My cabin stood in the laundry room, laundry bags in hands, standing around, twiddling our thumbs. Mr. D always supervised laundry duty and even though he didn't do anything but yell at us or turn us into plats, it still felt weird doing… whatever this is without him. Before Connor could propose something stupid like, "turn on the washers and add detergent blah blah blah," Kayla, a daughter of Apollo who was super clumsy, came running into the room carrying Seymour.

"Hey guys," she said, fixing her glasses which I noticed were duct taped. She probably fell and broke them. "Chiron told me to tell you guys that Seymour will be taking over for Mr. D until he comes back." We all stared at her blankly before bursting into laughter. She turned bright red. "Don't laugh at me! It wasn't my idea!" She sounded like she was about to cry. Before we could say anything, she thrust Seymour into Connor's chest and ran away, tripping and falling flat on her face and running into the door frame before finally escaping. When she left, we all looked at Seymour, who growled in an evil way.

.

The little kids ran around doing the laundry while Connor and I fanned Seymour with palm fronds. Chris was feeding him snausages. Even though he was just a head, he was still scary and forced us to do everything he said… or at least what we thought he said. He might have been telling us that we could throw a super awesome party with drugs, alcohol and strippers. Which would suck because he's getting pampered and we're being worked like slaves. I want Mr. D back. At least he can talk.

* * *

**4:30-6:00= Free Time**

* * *

Instead of resting like we should be, Connor and I decided to be good friends and check on Percy. After his public break up earlier, the guy probably needed some bro time. I knocked on the Poseidon cabin to be polite. There was no answer so I just kicked open the door. Percy was lying in bed, clutching a picture of Annabeth while listening to Adele.

"Percy, bro, are you okay?" Connor said slowly, turning off the sad music that made me way too connected with my feminine side.

"I loved her so much. Enough to let her live with me and my mom. I was going to sleep n the couch so that she could have my bed and everything." I sat down beside him and yanked the picture out of his arms, throwing it out the window.

"You don't need her Percy! If she doesn't like you for who you are, than that's fine!"This was already way to girly for my liking. At least he wasn't crying. "Are you going to cry?' I asked, just trying to make sure. He shook his head and both Connor and I let out a sigh in relief.

"It's just she wasn't just my girlfriend, but my best friend. And now I've lost two things, not just one, you know?"

"I thought I was your best friend?" Connor said, pouting. I pushed him.

"No way man, I'm his best friend!"

"No, Annabeth is… or was, anyway."

"Dude, I'm going to forgive you for the crazy talk because you're depressed. Now, let's head to dinner, best friend."

"I'm his best friend!" Connor protested. I just shoved him out of the way and led Percy to the mess hall, like a best friend would.

* * *

**6:00-7:00= Dinner**

* * *

Dinner was super awkward. The gods still weren't talking to us (hash tag rude) and Percy and Annabeth weren't being their usual sickeningly in love selves. Plus, The Aphrodite kept bursting out into tears every five seconds over the end of Percabeth. It's worse than when Justin Bieber and Selena Gomez broke up. Talk about camp tension.

* * *

**7:00-9:00= Archery Knockout with Apollo Cabin**

* * *

Chiron has a really sick sense of humor. That, or he's trying to get back and me and Connor for that time we glued the top halves of Barbie and Ken dolls to horses and left them in his office. In our defense, we just wanted to give him some friends. He's been a little lonely since his wife left him for our old canoe lake keeper. Plus, he's daughters are gold diggers who only ever visit him when their between husbands and in need of money and his son is one of those suffering artist types who can't be around his family because they don't understand him. His only other friends are either dead or hate children so much that they hardly ever visit and the party ponies are just insane and he thinks that their bad influences on us. I disagree. Their paintball gun lessons saved my life in the war.

.

The Apollo cabin was winning, surprise surprise. The only time they ever lost points was when Kayla went up. That girl couldn't shoot an arrow for her life. If I didn't know better, I would think that the only reason Apollo claimed her was because Percy made him. But she was actually claimed the second she came into camp and was, according to the gossip, Apollo's' favorite mortal daughter. I caught her staring at me at least five times, and every time I did, she turned bright red and accidently hit someone with her bow. It was vair funny and made me feel a little better about losing.

* * *

**9:00-10:00= Campfire Sing Along (Led by the Apollo Cabin)**

* * *

The camp fire was seriously dramatic. Usually it was just a bunch of kids singing, eating s'mores and being cliquey. It started out like it normally did, people trying to sing, burning marshmallows, and attempting to push lamer into the fire when Clarisse wasn't looking. Then Rachel came. Though Annabeth and Rachel are friends now because Rachel is the can only have sex with Apollo oracle, Annabeth still got irrationally jealous sometimes. So, when Rachel went to go comfort Percy after the break up, it got cray. At first, she seemed pretty cool with it, only looking over a few times. Then Rachel hugged Percy.

"You home wrecker!" Annabeth yelled, grabbing Rachel's ponytail and ripping her off Percy. Ouch, that's got to hurt. "Percy's mine!"

"But Annabeth you broke up with me!" Percy said, looking up at her with wide, confused eyes.

"Shut up seaweed brain." Then they started kissing, which turned into making out, with turned into Chiron ending the campfire earlier because they wouldn't stop. Ah, young love.

.

"How's your head Rachel?" Connor asked.

"That's a weird question," Rachel said, looking at Connor like he was the crazy one.

"Um, no it's not. Annabeth, the crazy chick Einstein, just practically ripped your hair out of your head," I said backing Connor up.

"Oh that! I was wearing a wig." And, to prove her point, Rachel ripped what we thought was her hair off to reveal a bald cap.

"So do you usually wear an extra head of hair or is that only on Wednesdays?"

"You're slower than Polyphemus," she scoffed, "I planned the whole thing so that they would get back together."

"Wow, you're an evil mastermind! It's like you're this Hermes Aphrodite hybrid!" I exclaimed. She kissed my cheek.

"Thanks Connor!"

"I'm not Connor I'm Travis," I said, Pointing at my face, then at Connor's. She just giggled.

"Yeah, okay Connor, nice one. I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast!" she then kissed my cheek and ran away. I grabbed my cheek and screamed like it had been burned… which it was probably going to be if a certain sun god decides that's I'm putting the moves on his oracle.

"Please don't strike me with lightning!" I yelled to Apollo. I'm pretty sure a star winked in response.

* * *

**Lights Out By 11:00, 12:00 for Cabin Leaders**

* * *

Instead of going to hang out at the Big House like we would most night, Connor and I decided to call it a night and head back to our cabin with the rest of our siblings. Mostly because Percy and Annabeth's reunion made Chris realize how lucky he was to have Clarisse and so we now have two sickening couples on our hands and also because I wanted to avoid Katie. After we had gotten all the kiddies tucked in. Connor and I got snuggled up in our respective beds. Right before I was about to fall asleep, Connor utter something that was going to give me nightmares.

"Katie Gardner is doing cabin inspections tomorrow."

* * *

**IMPORTANT**** PART OF AUTHORS NOTE:**

**A guest user left a very helpful review a while back, suggesting that the chapters are a tad bit to long and it makes it kind of hard to read, which I can totally see. I feel like because I try to shorten the chapters some parts of Connor and Travis' day are a few sentences long, which sucks because they have so much potential for the brothers to wreck havoc. I was thinking that I would cut the chapters in half, making it two chapters instead of one. The chapters would be posted on the same day or the next day, but it might make the story easier to read and giving the parts of the day I usually can only write a short amount for a bigger role. Tell me what you think! Also, my story Paul and Percy has been translated into Spanish by Mrs. Cookies n'Creme! Check it out if you are a Spanish speaker! Also, if you want to translate one of my stories, don't hesitate to ask!**

* * *

**MY NORMAL AUTHORS NOTE:**

**Finally! I know that it's been so long and I'm a horrible person for lying, but I had the worst author's block for this chapter! I have like, five different versions of it written. It sucked because it was just this chapter I was suck on, I have the rest of the story planned out and finally I was like" you can't control me writer's block!" and sat down and wrote for like four hours. I also did not reread so there are mistakes galore! The very best part of my stories are the lack of proofreading, you know it. I want to thank QuinnStormTwilight for reviewing and saying to take my time, which I defiantly did haha, and to Athenabeth whose review has given me a very interesting little side plot thing for this story. I want to thank everyone else who has favorited, reviewed, or alerted! Just taking the time to click that button, and the obnoxiously long sign in is really hard something so thanks for doing it! I'd say I'll see you guys next week but I don't think you would believe me :)**


	6. Thursday

**I'm just going to put this part of the author's note here because I know that most people don't read the one on the bottom. I want you guys to let me know if you want the next chapter to be in Connor's POV or in the normal Travis POV.**

* * *

**8:00-9:00= Breakfast and Cabin Inspection (Done By Katie Gardener)**

* * *

I felt sick. And not in that "oh I don't feel too hot" kind of way, but in the "I'm going to puke everywhere and then suffer from a heart attack" kind of sick. Normally, I would just go to the Big House and have Chiron heal me or whatever he does, but this icky sick feeling wasn't being caused by some virus or whatever that thing is that makes people sick. It was caused by Katie Gardener, and her disgusting, psychotic love for me. Just the thought of her makes me twitch violently, and that's something no amount of nectar and ambrosia can cure.

.

"I can't do this man, I got soul, but I'm not a soldier." I said to Connor, wiping the sweat of my forehead. He grabbed my shaking hands.

"You are a soldier though," he said, sounding confused.

"I know that you idiot, I just wanted a chance to slip in a song reference. "

"Wow really? It flowed so well with the sentence though."

"Aw, you really think so? I was a little worried it would sound too forced but I went with it anyway because you don't get to use that line to often and I was like, 'this could be my only chance' and I just… took the leap."

"I'm glad you did it that was some quality sentence structure." Before I could thank him for understanding my sentence, someone rudely took the spotlight from me.

"He's right Connor, that was really great," a girl said airily. Thankfully, it wasn't Katie, but her sister, Miranda. Katie, being a very high strung young creature, was often forced to take breaks. Sometimes she made the decision, but most times she only took breaks when her siblings were fed up and locked her in the root cellar. When that happened, Miranda took over, which is great because Miranda is super cool. Like all children of Demeter, she has wheat colored blond hair and brown eyes. Unlike the rest of her siblings though, she's super chill, has dreadlocks, and smokes all the ganj. I would gladly marry her, but she's with Pollux and that makes her off limits.

.

"Hey Miranda!" I said, and Connor just waved like an idiot with a blank look on his face because he can't deal with the ladies like I can.

"Hey guys, the cabin looks great today!" She said giggling, and sloppily wrote something on her clipboard.

"Really?" I said, looking around. The cabin was as messy as usual, except someone' dirty underwear was on the ground and Chris' diary was hanging from the ceiling by some sort of gooey thing.

"No. But, you guys can have this five if you give me some Doritos."

"Family sized bag or snack sized?" Connor asked, holding up the nacho flavored goodness. She scoffed and swiped the family sized ones.

"Thanks! You guys rock!" she said, skipping away towards the breakfast hall.

"Nice girl." I said, sticking my hands in my pockets and leading the cabin to breakfast. Connor nodded.

"Yeah, that's why I feel kind of bad for giving her the prank bag version filled with locusts. Oh well, too late to change the past!"

* * *

**9:00-10:30= Ancient Greek (Taught by Annabeth)**

* * *

"Psst, Travis!" Connor whispered loudly, throwing a spit ball at me. I turned around and threw a textbook at him, hitting him smack dab in the middle of his forehead and causing him to fall out of his seat with a dull thud and a cry of pain. I looked wildly around trying to see if anyone noticed, but the whole class was asleep and Annabeth was too immersed in her teaching to notice.

"What do you want Connor? I'm writing a letter to Katie," I grumbled, going back to my important business. Connor, who was completely over his small bout of pain scooted his chair so that it was right next to mine and tried to look at the letter I was writing her.

"Why are you writing her a letter?" He asked, wrinkling his nose in either confusion or disgust. I sighed dramatically and got ready for a long winded speech that would make Chiron proud.

"You see, my dear brother, demigods and technology do not mix, which means we don't have phones. Because of this, I cannot simply text Katie and tell her that we can't be together! I have to go through the long, complicated process of writing her a letter, mailing it, and waiting for a response, which can take days!"

"So just go up to her and tell her, that way you save time and can just get it over with."

"Connor, you're and idiot. If I tell Katie, that means I have to see her. I don't want to see her and I don't want her to attack me with her plant powers when she receives the sad news."

"Then why don't you just iris message her?" I slapped him with my letter. "Ow, you gave me a paper cut," he whined, cupping his cheek.

"Those cost money! I'm not wasting one drachma on Katie Gardner. I can't have her thinking that she's important enough to spend money on" I scoffed. "This is why I am the ladies man and you're not. I get women and you're super clueless."

* * *

**10:30-11:00= Picking Strawberries with the Demeter Cabin**

* * *

I hate Thursdays. I mean sure, Thursday is the gateway to Friday and it's Thirsty Thursday. But Thursday also means that my cabin has two interactions periods with cabin four. I hate cabin four. Of course, when my cabin arrives, we're ready to work hard, because we're achievers. Chris found a nice, large crop of strawberries to hide under so that he could nap and the little kids started a strawberry fight. Connor and I supervised from underneath a random tree, eating the strawberries our little brother Ferdinand threw at us. Connor and I were discussing who had the best boobs at camp when a shadow loomed over us. I looked up, ready to yell at the offender and throw a stick at him or her when I noticed who it was. My arch-nemesis, Katie stood there, blond braids coming loose, one of her overall straps falling off, and gardening gloves that looked brand new. Well, they were obviously new. I "accidently" dropped her old ones into some cauldron in the Hecate cabin.

.

"Katie, get out of my sun. And take a bath, you're covered with dirt and we haven't even had lunch time yet." I drawled, popping a strawberry in my mouth. Connor snickered beside me and gave me a sneaky fist bump. Instead of yelling at me like she normally would. She slapped me, right across the face. "Ow! What was that for!" I yelled, jumping up. My face was all hot where she hit me and I probably had dirt on my face from her nasty gloves.

"That's for being an idiot and believing that I liked you!" She screamed, throwing her sun hat at me.

"You're the one that tried to kiss me!"

"That's only because someone slipped me a love potion!" She yelled back.

"Yeah right. Name one person who would slip you a love potion and why," I shot at her, mentally patting myself on the back.

"Drew did because she found out that I had a crush on Connor and wanted me to stay away from him." She mumbled, turning as red as the strawberries Connor looked like he was about to throw up.

"Why me?" Connor moaned, and Katie took that as a sign to begin rambling on and on about how smart he was, and handsome and athletic. It was weird because she was basically describing me, only she thought she was describing Connor. I mean, he still picks his nose in public and that's gross.

.

Everyone knows that you can only do it in the privacy of your own home or at a red light.

* * *

**11:00-12:00= Monster Assault Techniques with the Athena Cabin (Taught by Malcolm)**

* * *

Malcolm was a totally nerd stereotype. He always wore his curly blond hair slicked back, had these glasses that took up practically his whole face, and his camp shirt even had a pocket protector. I think Chiron made him head of the class out of pity, which sucks because if Malcolm wasn't teaching this class, Connor and I totally would. That's why we don't really do anything. We have to be available to teach this class in case something comes up.

.

It's not because we're lazy.

.

Or immature.

.

Or irresponsible.

.

Or all those others words Annabeth, our mother, Mr. D, teachers, people with authority, such as cops, and sometimes even Chiron call us.

.

"Okay guys, today we're going to be practicing how to take down a hydra. But, before we start, a little history and some fun fact about the hydra!" Malcolm stuttered excitedly, and began pacing. Some children of Athena excelled in battle and battle tactics along with the intellect. Malcolm only excelled in intellect and battle tactics. "…the hydra was widely popularized by its role in Disney's 1997 cartoon film Hercules, which was loosed based on the life of Hercules, proper name Heracles, a Greek hero. Though the film had many flaws and misconceptions, it did manage to properly show one way to take down a hydra…" Gods, Malcolm is so boring. I mean, look at him, up there bashing Hercules. Not only is it one of the best movies ever, but most of the songs are sung by sassy black gospel ladies, which makes it even better. I wish they taught this class instead of Malcolm. Actually, no, I wish they ran this camp! My life would have a great sound track and camp would be much better because all of the boring people would be kicked out! I have to put this in the suggestion box!

"Okay Travis, Connor, I'm going to ask you guys to demonstrate the slaying of a Bulgarian hydra." I looked at Malcolm, then at Connor, who was humming Zero to Hero, clearly just as clueless as me.

"Uh, sure. Okay. We got this!" I yelled, slapping Connor on the back. He fell face first into the mud.

"Got what?"

.

Ten minutes and a lot of yelling later, Malcolm forced the Hydra costume, which was really a Barney costume with a few extra heads glued, sewn, and duct taped on it in random places, onto me. Whoever did this art project did not take realism into account, because one head was stuck onto the back, another the leg, and two more where the hands were suppose to be. I looked ridiculous. But, I owned it and managed to maintain of sexy image while doing so. Well, actually I stood there itching myself because the fabric did not breathe while chicks flirted with Connor. It's been a bad week. After a few measly seconds of me roaring pathetically and spitting "acid," also known in the real world as grape fruit juice, Connor had cut off all my heads and "burned" the stumps so that I would stay dead. And by burn I mean yelled fire and whacked the stumps with an unlit candle because Malcolm was too scare to use real fire. Of course, the girls there found that really impressive and were all over Connor, while I struggle to take off the suit, alone. After five minutes, I was pouring sweat, lying on the ground, and ready to surrender.

.

"Hey, um, do you want some help?" Someone mumbled, and I looked up to see clumsy Kayla, looking up at the sky, blushing.

"Yeah, that would be great," I said. With her being Kayla, who was so nervous the satyrs, who were afraid of shadows, made fun of her, I figured she would daintily unzip the suit or something. Instead, she took out a little vial and put a few drops on the suit. Before I could ask her what the Hades she was doing, I noticed that I was no longer wearing the suit, which was great. What was not so great was the I was no longer wearing my clothes and was lying there, in my underwear. Now, that wouldn't have been a problem normally, because I'm a strong, confident, suave man and am not ashamed to show myself to all the ladies. But today, I was wearing pink underwear that I had borrowed from Connor that said "Property of Drew" on them because she's a psycho and did that to all his underwear. I would never get a girlfriend now. Thankfully, all the girls were busy gushing over Connor and the guys left when they realized that the girls wanted nothing to do with them. That left only Kayla to witness my humiliation.

"Oh my gods I am so sorry Travis! Lou Ellen told me that this was low grade acid and only would eat through the top layer of the suit!" Kayla said, peeking at me from between her fingers.

"Hey, it's fine. Quick question though, why are you carrying around low grade acid?"

"I'm usually the one that wears the Hydra costume, and I have a really hard time getting out of it so Lou Ellen gave me the acid so that I could just burn off the suit."

"Really? I didn't even know that you were in this class," I said, getting up off the ground.

"Yeah, I am. Last week you poured baby Myrmekes down my shirt. I just got out of the Infirmary yesterday." She didn't say it like she wanted me to feel guilty or anything, but I still felt kind of bad, which is a new emotion for me.

"Are you sure that wasn't Connor? We do look a lot alike," I said, trying to save myself.

"No, it was you. Connor's the smart one."

"Oh yeah, and which one am I?"

"The mischievous idiot. But that's okay, I like mischievous idiots." Kayla turned bright pink when she realized that she hinted that she would totally do me. "I mean, not that I like you or anything," she stammered. "You know what? I'm just going to go to my next class and I'll see you later, if I haven't decided to crawl underneath a rock and die." Then she ran away, and for once, she was pretty graceful. I tend to have that effect on the ladies.

* * *

**12:00-12:30= Greek Mythology with the Poseidon Cabin (Taught by Grover)**

* * *

When I got to the clearing, Connor and Percy were already there. Connor was whistling using a blade of grass and Percy was moving around dew drops because he's a show off.

"Hey guys!" I said cheerfully, plopping myself down on Percy. He pushed me off and I whacked my head of a tree. "Grover, Percy pushed me!" I yelled, pointing at Percy. But our skittish satyr friend was nowhere to be found. "Where's Grover?" Connor stopped whistling and looked up at me.

"Remember that bag of Doritos I gave Miranda that was really filled with locusts?" I nodded. "Well, she finally opened that bag and, get this, locust like to destroy crops. The Demeter cabin is having a bit of a meltdown and Grover had to rally up the nature spirits and satyrs to help control the situation."

"Wow… what and awesome prank!" I yelled, and high fived Connor.

"No one includes me anymore," Percy whined. I threw a rock at his head.

"Don't worry, my good pal. You're involved in the next scheme."

"Cool! What is it?" He said excitedly, looking between me and Connor expectantly. I thought for a minute, but the only thing I could think of was spying on the girls while they showered. Been there, done that. I looked at Connor. He looked back as if to say, _I don't know I came up with this one, it's your turn!_ For a brief moment, I panicked. Were we, the brothers Stoll, _losing _our touch?

"Um, we'll get back to you on that. But, rest assured, it will be big, grand, and nothing we've ever done before."

* * *

**12:30-1:30= Lunch**

* * *

I slid into my seat next to Connor glumly. Of all the times for dad to abandon us, more importantly me, he had to chose now. To most people, not being able to come would with a big prank would just suck. They would move on and never think of it against. But Connor and I were not most people. We were the living definition of a prankster. Without pranking, we were boring, normal demigod sons of Hermes. Connor picked up on my mood.

"Still got nothing?"

"Yep. You?" He shook his head.

"Nothing. What good are sons of Hermes who can't prank?"

"No good, that's what," I said, pointing my fork at him and accidently getting mashed potatoes on his face. He was in such a bad mood, he didn't even bother to wipe it off. I couldn't blame him.

.

"Hey guys, are you okay?" Chris said cautiously, sliding onto the bench across from us. Connor shook his head and I'm pretty sure I just whimpered pathetically. "Okay, tell your big brother what's wrong," he sighed, and got ready to listen. After telling him our woeful tale, Chris just stared at us.

"That's it? You're worried about not having a prank to pull?" We nodded. Chris stood up and whistled. Our table stopped what they were doing and looked at him. Ferdinand quickly threw a grape at Malcolm before paying attention. "Listen up! It's time to prove your worth as children of Hermes! I want all of you to write down the best prank you can think of and give it to Connor and Travis!" I looked up at Chris in shock. It was an idea so brilliant, I could have thought of it. In fact, why didn't I? It's probably Katie's fault.

"What's in it for the winner?" Norah said, giving Chris the stink eye. It was a lot funnier than it was intimating because Chris was gigantic and Spanish and she was a little five year old girl. Chris thought for a minute.

"Winner and Travis _and Connor's _dessert for the rest of the season!" Everyone's eyes widened, including mine. There's no way I was giving up my dessert for the rest of the summer. But Chris' announcement of a prize got everyone's attention, and soon Connor and I were loaded down with a bunch of napkins that hopefully held our next big prank.

* * *

**1:30-3:30= Wrestling with Ares Cabin (Taught by Clarisse)**

* * *

The two hours following lunch could not be documented due to the fact that Connor and Travis were too busy being maimed by Clarisse and the content was not suitable for the T rating. Or the M one for that matter. They would apologize for denying the reader an insight to their glorious life, but Clarisse tied their tongues together as an example of a great way to incapacitate an Amphiptere*, so they can't talk.

* * *

**3:30-4:30= Wood Chopping with Iris Cabin**

* * *

Normally, I would be psyched about not having to chop wood. But, since I was getting my tongue untangled from my brothers, I think I would take the wood chopping. At least then I could make Butch do all the work while I consoled the wood nymphs. You see, wood chopping at camp is almost like a funeral. We can only chop down tress whose nymphs have died, otherwise we would be in trouble. So Butch and my cabin mates do all the work and I help the nymphs get over their dead friends. Way better than getting my tongue untangled from Connor's.

.

"There, all back to normal," Chiron said, trotting over to the sink to wash his hands. "Let's try to keep our tongues to ourselves in the future, gentlemen." He smiled kindly at us, but there was a hint of "oh, gods, when do I retire?" behind it.

"But Clarisse was the one that did it!" Connor argued, while I sat there rubbing my tongue.

"Yes, but I have no doubt that you two will manage to do it yourselves in the future." He gave us each a lollipop, leaving no room for argument, and ushered us out the door.

* * *

**4:30-6:00= Free Time**

* * *

While the rest of our cabin enjoyed their free time, Connor and I spent ours doing work. We decided that instead of skipping Trials of Strength and making Chiron all huffy, we would use our free time to sort through the prank ideas. It was a total waste of time.

"We've already done half of these pranks and the other half suck!" Connor grumbled, throwing a napkin with a particularly bad prank into the corner.

"I know. I never realized really that we were geniuses until now. I mean, if our own sibling can't compare to us and they're considered great pranksters, what do you think that makes us? Pranking gods?"

"Definitely. And not just any gods, we're the big three of the pranking gods. Except, you know, there's only two of us…" I waved my hand in a pish posh manner.

"A minor technicality. Plus, we have more important things to worry about. It's the beginning of the summer and we don't even have a big kick off prank. That's unheard of! People wait all winter for our big prank to start of the summer!"

"Actually, I think they're afraid that they're going to be the victims. They probably don't wait around super excited to be potentially pranked."

"Shut up, Connor. I don't care what the victims think. The only thing that matters is us, our satisfaction, and the laughter of our peers."

.

After brainstorming, we had a ton of great pranks lined up. Enough to keep us busy for the rest of the summer. The problem was, that none of them were grand enough to kick of the summer with. I mean sure, the locusts destroying the whole Demeter cabin and most of their garden was super funny, but that was just a warm up, something to prepare the people. You can't just build up the people and leave them unsatisfied. I do big and unheard of. I do the unexpected… and I have an idea for the greatest way to start the summer off ever. If I could, I would kiss my brain. It's clearly a genius.

* * *

**6:00-7:00= Dinner**

* * *

We lead the cabin to the dining pavilion with a pep in our step. After I told Connor my idea, we danced for joy. Then, we threw the rejected prank ideas at our siblings and told them they were basic, but nice try. The high we were on was way better than anything the weed the Demeter cabin grew could give a guy. Right now, it didn't even matter that the gods didn't want to talk to us because things were going great, and we didn't even need their help. My tribute to my dad tonight was a really nice steak tip and a "haha suck it!" followed by my ice cream and an "lol jk world's best Dad!"

* * *

**7:00-9:00= Trials of Strength with Nemesis and Poseidon Cabin (Taught by Chiron)**

* * *

The fact that we had trials of strength right after dinner was a sick joke. It was two hours of pure agony. We ran, we climbed, we got maimed, and we did weird gymnastic things. We also did conditioning where we did things like pull ups and running across the pole we did pulls on. Which doesn't sound so bad, but the bar is long enough the two whole cabins and Percy can do pull ups on it all at once and be spaced out. It's also over a pit of lava, so you do it or fall in. Whoop whoop! After a grueling hour and a half of drills, Chiron announced that it was time for a cool down. Ironically, the cool down wasn't very cool. Mostly because we were super tired and doing pull ups for half an hour is hard, but also because we were suspended over a pit of lava. By this point, the Nemesis kids were vowing to get revenge on Chiron, never a good thing, and the younger kids were crying. Normally, classes with Percy were used as hangout time, but by the time we got next to each other and started doing pull ups, none of us wanted to talk.

.

"Meeting. Tonight. The. Three. Of. Us." I huffed to Percy between pull ups. He nodded.

"My cabin?" he panted back. I nodded and we went back to concentrating on not dying.

* * *

**9:00-10:00= Campfire Sing Along (Led by the Apollo Cabin)**

* * *

Despite having just endured Tartarus, Connor, Percy, and I were bouncing in our seats in anticipation. I could wait to share my plan and start to put it in to action. I almost suggested leaving early, but Annabeth was being clingy and wouldn't let Percy out of her grip and Connor wouldn't stop shoving s'mores in his face. I was stuck sitting there acting like I didn't have better things to do. I didn't do a very good job though, because Annabeth seemed suspicious.

"So, are you coming to the rec room after this?" She said, going for casual but not really sounding that way.

"I think I'm just going to head to bed, if that's okay with you. Trials of strength today really wore me out and I want to be in top shape for capture the flag tomorrow," Percy said, stifling a yawn for affect. Annabeth's eyes softened.

"Okay, do you want me to keep you company?"

"No, I think you should hang with the other councilors, make sure the capture the flag teams are good." She nodded.

"Good idea. I'll see you later." She kissed his cheek and left with her cabin. Percy turned to me and smiled.

"All clear."

* * *

**Lights Out By 11:00, 12:00 for Cabin Leaders**

* * *

When everyone was tucked into bed and had their glasses of water and all that stuff people refuse to go to sleep without, Connor and I slipped out of the cabin. No one asked any questions because this was the Hermes cabin, someone was always up to something and you had to let them do them. When we got to Percy's cabin, he was sitting there, waiting for us. He was also only wearing boxers, which was a little weird.

"Why aren't you wearing pants?" Connor asked, plopping down on one of the empty bunks. I pushed him over and sat down next to him.

"This is what I wear to bed," he said, like we were stupid for even asking. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, but you're not going to bed right now. We have plans to put into action."

"I know that, but it'll look weird if Annabeth sneaks in later and I'm not wearing my normal sleep wear. She'll get suspicious."

"Does Annabeth often sneak into your cabin Percy?" I said, wiggling my eyebrows. Connor catcalled, making Percy's bronze skin turn red.

"None of your business." He muttered, throwing a pillow at Connor to get him to shut up.

"Why, of course it is! We're your friends and we're just concerned about your virtue," I said calmly, trying and failing to keep a straight face. He snorted.

"Concerned my varéli**. I'll kick you out if you decide you have more to say about my relationship with Annabeth." I smirked at him.

"You wouldn't dare. Besides, if you kick me out, you won't be in on the plan. And trust me, you want to be in on the plan."

"Is it that great?"

"Percy, my boy, it's something that has never been done before." And with that, I told him the plan.

* * *

**Cliffhanger, hanging from a clifffffffffffffffffffffffff and that's why he's called cliffhanger! If you know what that's from, I love you. I'm so excited! We're finally at the point where the whole reason I decided to write this story comes to play. It's been a long road filled with writers block and bad updating, but we made it! Normally, I don't do cliff hangers, but this isn't dramatic and it's almost three in the morning here in New England, so I need to stop writing and go to bed. Hopefully I'll be back soon with the next chapter so you guys don't have to wait too long to find out the plan. Also, I only got three reviews for the last chapter, which was sad. Can we aim for at least five this time? Reviews make me want to update ;)**

*** Amphiptere= an ancient Greek monster with two tongues, one serpent like and one shaped like an arrow. books?id=mI0vKhZXJqwC&pg=PA88&lpg=PA88&dq**

**** varéli= butt in Greek… maybe. Google translate isn't always reliable.**


End file.
